Oliver Wood and Katie Bell
by Laverne de Montmorency
Summary: What if two dashing Quidditch Captains were vying for a lady's heart...Oliver WoodKatie Bell, with Roger Davies as icing...
1. Damn You

*Ok....This is actually my second fic. All my fics revolve around Katie, Roger and Oliver because I love that triangle. I took down my first one because I didn't know where to go with it...And if this story sounds like yours...it is probably because I have been inspired by the many great Oliver fiction writers on ffnet.   
  
Title: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell  
Author: Juvenus  
Genre: Romance  
Rating :PG13 ( because I'm not sure what will happen...ideas welcome.)  
  
  
  
Roger watched as she glided down the hall towards him. He tried to catch her eyes but the beautiful clear yet dark brown orbs were focused on something behind him. He caught the scent of her seductive perfume as she brushed past him, hardly acknowledging his presence. Roger pivoted around and saw Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, locked in her steady gaze. She walked up to him and whispered,  
" Damn you."  
A hurt expression shadowed Oliver's handsome face as he brows scrunched up in confusion. Her luscious lips broke into a smile as she soothed him.  
" I was just kidding, sweetie."  
Relief washed over his face as he leaned in for a kiss. Roger turned away. The sight of his former girlfriend and Oliver was too much for him to handle. Regretting the day he broke up with her, he turned around and slumped to his next class.  
  
  
Oliver smiled contentedly. Having her in his arms was a dream come true, his dream ever since he first laid eyes on her, a dream he thought was as unreachable as the stars. As he held her close to him, unconsciously surveying the passageway for any wandering prefects or teachers, he thought about the fear that clutched his heart when she walked up to him earlier. The anger on her face scared him and the thought of losing her made him shudder with terror. Damn you, she had said. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he hears those words. What have I done? He had wondered, terrified. But all at once, she had smiled and he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He had kissed her, unable to control his overflowing love for her, and she had kissed him back passionately, as if trying to make up for the scare she gave him earlier. Oliver felt her hair brushing his chin. He looked down at her.   
" We'll be late," she said, pulling out of his embrace regretfully.  
Blowing him a kiss, she flounced away round the corner, her dark silky hair billowing behind her. Oliver immediately missed the warmth of her body against his.  
  
***********************  
Katie couldn't help it, she knew she was grinning like an idiot, but seeing Oliver always left her like that.   
Oliver, she thought fondly. The incredible sweet guy who swept me off my feet, made me forget Roger, forget the hurt he caused me, forget about her tears spent on him. Both of them were so different yet alike...she smiled, each having their own attractions and faults. Both of them were crazy over quidditch, over her. One of them once, one of them now. Oliver was sensitive to her needs, her feelings, treating her like she meant the world to him. Roger used to be like that...she mused. Then he started taking her forgranted. He started staring at other girls openly, in front of her, flirting with them and breaking her heart with every smile he directed to another. She had cried, oh yes, she had cried, shedded tears for days, walking around school with red puffy eyes. Oliver was there, he always was, whether she noticed or not. He protected her, accompanied her, never taking advantage of her. All these years, she, the dumb old fool, had been oblivious to his affection for her, noticing only when feelings for him developed, after Roger left her for another slutty girl.  
Katie was vaguely aware of a blurry object flying in front of her. Cashing back to reality, she realized that the 'blurry object' was attached to the arm of Angelina Johnson, fellow chaser on the quidditch team.   
" See you've returned to earth, Katie," she teased, books stacked under her arm.  
Katie became aware of chairs being pulled back and people filing out of class.  
" Class over already?" she asked, confused.  
She got up quickly as Angelina nodded, eager to see Oliver. In her hurry, she clumsily knocked over her divination books.   
"What's the rush?" a voice came from the doorway, a voice she had come to love and cherish, a voice as familiar as her own.  
Katie swiveled around and saw her beloved brunette leaning against the door, a smile playing on his lips. She stood up hurriedly and knocked her head hard on the hard wooden table. She moaned and clutched her head in agony. She heard someone rush to her and another voice saying, " Bloody hell, that must have hurt." Whom she assumed was Angelina. Oliver shushed her and tilted her head up to face him. Katie saw the amount of concern in his face and put on a smile, bravely ignoring the pain in her head. Oliver asked again, bemused, " What IS the rush?"  
Katie stared into his eyes. " I wanted to see you."  
Oliver smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her. Katie laid her throbbing head at the base of his neck. " Well, here I am."  
Vibrations ran through Katie when he spoke. "I know." She replied thankfully.  
"Let's get to lunch, I'm starving." Oliver said, pulling her gently to her feet.  
Katie nodded and collected her books, following Oliver out of the tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
*That was chapter 1. Like every other author, I really appreciate reviews....  
I might write a prequel....if you liked this...that is.  
Forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes... 


	2. Quidditch can Wait

Thanks for reviewing...you made me so happy...hehe, okie...enjoy!!!  
  
That night, Katie crept into the boy's dorm. She pulled open the hangings to Oliver's bed and saw him sleeping. The moonlight shone on his face, revealing to her an angel under covers. She shook him gently." Oliver," she whispered, " Wake up."   
Oliver turned around to face her, eyes still closed. " Hmmmph..." He muttered, "Win..bludgers..Kat..watch.."  
Katie stifled her giggles. She brushed his hair with her fingers.  
" Honoured to be in your dreams..."  
Finally, she shook him hard.   
Oliver's eyes flew open, wildly gazing around the room, trying to figure out what was going on.  
Katie climbed into his warm bed and hugged him, her hands tight around his waist.  
" Heya...I couldn't sleep. Sorry to wake you."   
Oliver relaxed and kissed her forehead. " S'all right."  
Katie laid back on his four poster bed.   
" Mind if I sleep here tonight?" Oliver looked doubtful.  
" Please," she begged, "Just this once."  
" It's not that," he replied, " if Mcggonagal found us..."  
"She won't," Katie interrupted, pulling him him back to lie beside her. He put an arm around her slender waist and sighed contentedly. Katie smiled at the apparent pleasure her simple presence brought him. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to the steady rhythmic beating of his heart.  
  
The next morning, Katie awoke to a bright light glaring down at her. She squinted as her eyes accustomed to the change. Oliver was already dressed in Quidditch robes with his broomstick in one hand, his figure iluminated by the light streaming from his bedside lamp. He was smiling at her, eyes gleaming fanatically.  
"G'morning," Katie said sleepily.  
"Morning," he replied, still smiling.   
"Quidditch practice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Oliver nodded. Katie sighed as she slowly climbed out of bed. She kissed him sweetly on the lips before leaving his dorm to change.  
  
Oliver was waiting for her in the common room when Katie bounded down the stairs, or rather, he was sprawled on the couch, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Katie grinned in amusement. Oliver? Sleeping before quidditch? That's a first... She debated whether to leave him sleeping or wake him up. She wisely decided on the latter as it was not a good idea to let a quidditch obsessed freak like Oliver to sleep through practice.   
" Who knows? He might even blow up on me." Katie ruffled his hair but Oliver just mumbled something incoherent. Katie trailed a finger along the lines of his lips, admiring the brunette's good looks. Oliver's eyes opened slowly and his lips curved into a smile. Katie sat on his lap facing him. "Poor sleepy baby," she teased, her lips pouty and full. Oliver drew her closer to him, his arms around her waist. He was obviously ready for a heavy makeout session. Katie frowned, "What about quidditch?"  
"Quidditch can wait."  
Oliver covered her lips with his own. His hands holding her tightly. Katie ran one hand up and down his back, sending shivers sown his spine while her other hand was entangled in his hair. They broke apart, breathless. Katie smiled and ran her tongue over his parted lips. Oliver let out a gasped and they engaged in yet another passionate kiss. They were kissing hard when they both heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.   
  
* Continued in next chappie....Up soon hopefully...*   
reviews....pls 


	3. Misunderstood

Both heads swiveled towards the portrair hole, both faces burned red.  
Fred and George Weasley were standing there, trying in vain to hold in their laughter.  
"Really Oliver, leaving us freezing cold on the pitch," scolded Fred, trying to look stern and failing miserably.  
"Bloody right. And we were so dumb, we thought he wanted to practice quidditch. Said he wanted to build up his skills, he did. Apparently it wasn't for quidditch." George teased.  
"So your lips had better be well exercised now, making us misunderstand you and all, didn't even bother to correct us." Fred said indignantly. Oliver, if possible became redder. George couldn't help it, he burst out laughing so hard he doubled over. Just then, the door swung open again and revealed the rest of the Gryffindor team, all clutching their robes tightly around themselves, hair plastered to their heads, looking blue and...uh-oh...extremely...furious. Their expressions, however, changed quickly to one of amusement. Katie suddenly realized that she and Oliver were still in a rather compromising situation. She scrambled off quickly and stood up. Laughter rang out in the  
common room, Angelina's, Alicia's and Harry's combining with Fred's and George's. Oliver cleared his throuat embarassedly and stood up beside Katie. " Right...umm...sorry about that...got carried away..." The five laughed even harder. Raising his voice and trying to be dignified, Oliver said " Quidditch now, everyone. Cedric's put together a brilliant team. we have to practice harder." With that, he stalked out of the common room with Katie trailing behind him. As the five followed, Fred whispered," Practice what exactly? Don't want to misunderstand him again, do we? Arousing another fit of laughter.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sky was still dark and the moon faintly visible.It was only 5:30 in the morning. Katie sighed as the strong wind blew, wrapping her with cold. She shivered. The wind had undone her hair which had been tied up in a loose ponytail. She set her broomstick on the ground and proceeded to straighten her messy hair as Oliver launched into a long lecture on quidditch strategies, during which Fred and george fell asleep, oblivious to Angelina and Alicia trying to turn their hair a shocking pink. Harry was sitting in a corner with a glazed look and only Katie was paying attention, not on his speech but on hhis good looks. they only started practicing an hour later. Their practice was tiring and by the time they were through, all seven of them were sprawled on the ground, unable to move a muscle. Oliver rolled over to his side and faced Katie. She smiled. He looked so cute even though his hair was disheveled and he was covered in sweat. In fact, he looked...Katie shook her head gently, trying to clear it of her naughty thought. But it was undeniable, Oliver looked...seductive. Katie blushed faintly. After lying ther for a while, with Katie sneaking occasional glances at Oliver, the team trudged back to the castle(with Fred's and George's shocking pink hair standing out), thinking of the breakfast waiting for them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DONE!!! another chapter!!! Yahoo...sorry it took me so long....but my test is coming up and I was busy...  
My test is next week followed by the annoying theory examinations so i don't think I'll be uploading much soon...  
This chapter is rather boring and the next one will be too...unfortunately...Don't worry it won't last long...hehehe...see, I have everything planned...the next few chapters anyway...just have to transfer it from my writing pad to the computer...AACK!!! Tiring job...since my writing is real messy!!!  
THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING...I really appreciate it...! 


	4. Oliver, Katie and Rogers' Thoughts

*I just realised that my chapters are getting shorter, they are beyond short so I'll try to lengthen them...I tried my best but this is where this chapter stops.*  
  
Katie was stressed. It had been a month after their first practice but they were already playing Ravenclaw tomorrow. Oliver had recently gone mad, walking around the halls muttering about quidditch and Roger Davies. He knew that Roger still liked Katie, maybe even loved her. he was afraid of losing more than just their first match, he was afraid of losing Katie. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if Katie still had feelings for Roger. When they had been together, he thought, feeling sick, together, huh! they were practically married, the couple of the school. He scowled. I don't want to lose her, worst of all to that flirt, Davies. Oliver took his seat at the back of History Of Magic class and took out his miniature quidditch set, sure that Professor Binns wouldn't notice as he continued to droll on and on about ancient trolls.  
  
Katie spent the whole of her Transfiguration class thinking of the impending game. Roger, Roger, Roger, his name kept repeating in her head. her opponent, her ex. I can't lose to him, I just can't. He's ruined my life enough already. Katie wanted to throw a huge tantrum right then and there but she knew it wouldn't go over too well with Mcgonagall. Roger Davies ought to rot in hell, she thought angrily, banging her fist on the table, attracting the attention of a few surrounding students. Professor Mcgonagall glared at her and returned to teaching. Katie forced herself to pay attention and forget about Roger Davies.  
  
Roger Davies stared at Professor Trelawney's desk, not really seeing it. Tomorrow, he thought, the first game of the season. He knew that he should be thinking about the team's strategies as they were playing Gryffindor, one of the best teams in school, no, make that the best if it wasn't for those cheating Slytherins, he admitted reluctantly. but all he could think about was Katie Bell, attractive Gryffindor chaser. How was he supposed to concentrate on the game if she was going to be playing? He sighed, she was so beautiful, the way the sunlight plays with her hair, urging him to run his fingers through it; the way she laughs, when her whole face lights up and white perfect teeth were revealed; the way her robes fit perfectly around her, flowing gracefully every time she moves, folds resting gently at her sides when she sat; Ravenclaw's going to lose if he can't get a grip on his mind. He still remembered the last time he was with her, the last day they were together. They were practicing quiddtich, when she managed to steal the quaffle from him, how she laughed, playfully sticking out her tongue at him, how he chased her around the pitch, finally grabbing her and pulling her off her broom onto his. Her laughter slowly ceased and she smiled, looking at him. As the broomstick floated to the ground, they kissed, their last kiss. That was the last time he felt her lips, the last time he laughed with her. He missed those times, he missed not being able to wrap his arms around her and call her his own. Seeing her with Oliver made his blood boil. Silently seething with anger, he thought, Oliver Wood's gonna pay tomorrow.  
  
*There...sorry if it's boring, i've decided to follow your advise,Katrina. Game should be up in a week's time. maybe sooner if I'm too lazy to study. * 


	5. One on One

*Urghhh...I've been studying for the whole afternoon and I needed a break, so here you go...the game.  
This is the first time I ever tried describing a match...so I'm really sorry if it isn't action-packed. I made Roger a chaser because I didn't know which position he played. I don't think anybody does but if you do please tell me.*  
  
Oliver looked out the window of the locker room, sighing in relief. The day was sunny and clear, unlike the last season's weather. He gave the team his usual pep talk and ushered them out of the room. He lingered behind with Katie and gave her a small kiss on her nose. She frowned, " That's all? Leaning closer to Oliver, she kissed him deeply on his lips. "Good luck." Oliver nodded. "Be careful." They laced their fingers together and joined the rest of the team on the field.   
  
" Captains!" Madam Hooch called. As Roger Davies and Oliver Wood shook hands, the tension in the air was electrifying. Satisfied, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and as the players took off on their broomsticks, she released the quaffle, followed by the bludgers and snitch. Both teams encircled the pitch, passing each other in a flash of blurry colours and cloth. Angelina reached the quaffle before the others and immediately raced towards the other end of the pitch, only to be blocked by Michael Bloome, Ravenclaw's chaser. She threw the quaffle to Katie who had come to her assistance. Katie caught it neatly and scored a spectacular goal, helping Gryffindor take the first lead by ten points. Harry was circling the pitch, eyes wide open looking for the snitch, with Cho trailing behind him. Michael had gotten possession of the quaffle and was speeding towards Oliver. He stopped a few feet away and whacked the quaffle hard, aiming for the goal. Oliver, the good keeper that he is, managed to duck the oncoming bludgers sent by the Ravenclaw beaters and catch the threatening quaffle at the same time. Smiling in relief as the Gryffindor supporters down below erupted in cheers and shouts of encouragement, he threw the quaffle back to Alicia who was forced to pass it to Angelina when Roger tackled her. Angelina almost scored when a bludger came rocketing towards her, almost knocking her off the broom, making her drop the quaffle into the waiting hands of Richard Harold. Katie flew determinedly towards him, accompanied by the cheering crowd below her. She could faintly hear Roger's voice shouting instructions to Richard. She speeded up, robes billowing behind her. However, just before she reached him, Richard swiftly passed the quaffle to Roger. She disappointedly pulled to a stop, deciding to leave Alicia and Angelina to deal with Roger. They responded to the challenge willingly and flew after him. Unfortunately, none of them reached him in time.  
  
Roger faced Oliver. His normally handsome face was contorted with fury and hatred. Oliver, with a look matching Roger's, was clutching his broomstick tightly, his jaws clenched. This was the moment he had feared, Roger's vengeance. Now however, he was willing to face his opponent, to get it over with, to claim victory over the cheating bastard. The crowd below and the rest of the players had faded into the background, even Madam Hooch was nowhere to be seen. It was a one on one match between the two raging captains. They were not only fighting for the game, they were fighting for a personal reason, Katie. Roger held the quaffle, pulling back his arm to make the throw. Oliver was waiting calmly, ready to move into action once Roger releases the quaffle. One by one, Roger's fingers let go of the quaffle, as if in slow motion, his muscles rippling as he inserted all his strength in that one single yet vital throw. Before the quaffle fully left his grasps however, a scream interrupted them, a bloodcurdling, spine-chilling scream, terrifyingly familiar bloodcurdling, spine-chilling scream.  
  
  
* I tried and tried to make this chapter longer but didn't succeed...so sorry. Anyway, please leave a review...* 


	6. Unconscious

*Sorry for the long wait!!! I just finished my horrible exams…hope you like this chapter!!!*  
  
Oliver averted his gaze quickly from Roger to Katie. He saw her falling from the broom, eyes tightly closed. Heart racing, he flew towards her as fast as his broomstick could take him, desperately wishing it was a firebolt. Roger had let the quaffle go and was also speeding towards her, a few feet ahead of Oliver. Oliver didn't care, as long as she doesn't hit the ground, as long as someone caught her, as long as she doesn't…die. She was only a meter away from the ground when Roger finally caught her, almost thrown off his own broomstick with the impact. Oliver landed beside him and looked at Katie anxiously. The back of her head was bleeding and she was unconscious. Professor Dumbledore was already bending over her limp body in Roger's arms. Oliver's eyes locked with his rival's and he nodded his gratitude. Roger's eyes flashed with anger but he just handed Katie over to him without saying a word. Then, he stalked off without a backward glance. Professor Dumbledore told Oliver to bring Katie to the hospital wing and Oliver complied.  
  
Oliver walked to the hospital wing with Katie in his arms. He was almost insane with worry. He looked at Katie. Her normally rosy cheeks were pale and her full lips were white. Oliver held her tightly, praying that he wouldn't lose her. Madam Pomfrey gave a horrified gasp when she saw Katie. She instructed Oliver to put Katie down on a bed and immediately set to work. She skillfully performed a few spells and Katie's stained robes were clean and her head was bandaged. After what seemed like eternity to Oliver, Madam Pomfrey finally stepped back from Katie's bed and sighed in relief. "She'll be fine in a few days' time. Close call this time," she continued grimly, " Those Slytherins ought to be taught a lesson. She needs rest so I suggest you all leave her for now."  
  
"But…" interrupted Oliver. Madam Pomfrey looked at him, her stern eyes softening, "Except you of course, you can stay a while."  
  
He smiled gratefully and hurried to the side of Katie's bed as Professor Dumbledore left with a furious McGonagall.  
  
Weeks passed and Katie remained unconscious. Roger secretly visited her regularly, reluctantly leaving when some friends of hers could be heard approaching or visiting hours were over. He only dared to go when he was sure that Oliver was occupied with other things. That day, he had slipped out of the Great Hall right after he saw Oliver entering with his friends, a blank look on his face. He made sure Oliver had piled his plate up with food before muttering an excuse to his own friends and leaving the table. "Oliver would be here soon," he thought, as he placed his gift to Katie on top the ever-mounting pile of get well cards, candy and presents from well- wishers. Half the pile consisted of gifts from Oliver and Roger themselves, though the aforementioned captain had no idea whatsoever about his rival's visits and presents. 'Let her know you care' His sister had advised him when he went to her for help. And she should know…she's a girl. Roger sat beside Katie's bed and fondled her hand. He didn't mind spending half his lunchtime with her even though she wasn't awake and couldn't talk to him. Just being with her was enough. After all, it was the only time he could be near her, without having to endure the glares from Oliver; the only time he could hold her hands without being chased away or scolded by her. Roger brushed her hair from her face. She stirred, causing Roger to step back in a hurry. He advanced again uncertainly, Is she awake? He asked himself silently, half wishing she would remain unconscious. Katie groaned. Roger flung a reluctant glance at the door and hurried towards it. He looked back at Katie for the last time, his features soft and loving, then stepped out of the room, leaving a finally conscious Katie lying confused in her bed.  
  
*Sorry if I made Roger sound pathetic and if this chapter isn't interesting. More Oliver and Katie in the next chapter, I promise.  
  
Oh and Jewelie, if you're reading this…I love your story…the one where Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia got married!!! (I love your other story too!!! I hope I reviewed it…never mind, I'll go check now)…Now I don't have to write a third chapter for The Moonlit Beach. Thanks to everyone who reviewed that story (If you are reading this)!!!*  
  
P.S: Does anyone know of a story called "Ice Angel"? I don't know if that is still the title…but the author was Amarante…I can't find the story anyway and I think she changed her pen name… It is an Oliver Wood story…Please tell me if you know where to find it…I really like this story… 


	7. Candy Makes You Fat

Katie looked around, frowning in confusion. "The hospital???" She asked herself softly. She looked at the close door. "Was someone here? I could have sworn…" Katie silently wondered. Giving up, she started racking her memory for an answer to what happened. Suddenly, the whole incident came crashing back to her. "Oh," she finally figured out everything. However, her satisfaction of remembering the accident was quickly replaced by anxiety when she realized that the team might have lost the game. "Oh no, Oliver!!! If we lost…" Katie didn't want to think about that horrid possibility. This was Oliver's last chance to win the cup before he leaves Hogwarts. If he failed…her thoughts were interrupted when the door she'd been staring at opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in. She smiled when she saw that Katie was awake. "Ah, good…took a hard blow to your head there …was wondering when you'd finally come around." She bustled about busily, taking Katie's temperature and fussing over her. After forcing Katie to swallow some nasty bitter medicine, she finally left. Katie thought about getting up but decided against it. Her head still ached awfully. She laid back down and snuggled into her soft bed, hoping fervently that they hadn't lost the game. The door creaked. Katie opened her eyes and turned around. Her face brightened when she saw Oliver standing at the end of her bed. His eyes lighted up too when he saw she was awake. "Hey Katie, you're awake!" Katie smiled and nodded. He looked considerably happy for a guy who might have lost an important game. " Oliver?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Did we…umm..lost the game?" Oliver looked surprised. He hadn't expected this question from her. "No, Harry caught the snitch the same moment you fell." Katie was relieved. " So we won." Oliver nodded. "I wouldn't have been mad at you even if we had lost, Katie," he sat by her side and intuitively took her hand. "It wasn't your fault. That stupid Andrew Beaukov aimed the bludger at you when everyone else was looking at…well, Roger and me…and you were rather far behind. We didn't get a penalty though, you know how it is." Katie understood. It was all right to hit the bludger towards the chaser anytime of the game, unlike the keeper, who was only allowed to be attacked within the scoring area. Oliver studied her face, wondering what her reaction would be if he told her that Roger was the one who saved her. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Who knows? He thought, she might insist on thanking him, then he might ask her out for a drink, and who knows where they might go from there, his mind warned him about the possible outcome, anyway, she'll never know. During his little mind debate, Katie in turn was watching him closely. She missed seeing him everyday and was observing him from top to bottom. She suddenly realized that he looked pale and tired. "Hadn't had enough sleep?" Oliver shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Katie glowered at him.  
  
"Alright! I was just worried…" Oliver trailed off.  
  
Now Katie was really curious. "About?" She prompted.  
  
"Umm…you…I mean, losing you…you know how I am…especially in a quidditch game…I mean, even my mom comments on me being a worry-over-every-single- thing kind of guy…" Oliver blabbered, distressed over his honesty.  
  
Katie tuned him out, worried about ME?  
  
Oliver hurriedly focused her attention towards the pile of presents and candy. "Open them."  
  
Katie smiled happily, "I love candy."  
  
"Better not eat too much then…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know what happens when girls eat to much candy…"  
  
"No, I don't…sugar-induced?" Katie guessed.  
  
"You wish! They gain weight!"  
  
Katie gasped, "Oliver Wood!!! Are you saying I'm capable of getting fat?!" She squealed.  
  
It was undeniable, no matter how much Katie eats, she never seemed gain an ounce.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "No, no…just a warning, you never know."  
  
Katie sniffed good-naturedly, pretending to be upset.  
  
She extracted a captivatingly wrapped present from the middle of the pile and started peeling off the wrapper carefully. Oliver just shook his head at her and continued picking out his presents for her, not catching the drastic change in his girlfriend's expression after he turned away.  
  
* Haha…Weasley twins in the next chapter!!! They ROCK!!! Anyway…more Oliver like I promised….*  
  
You guys should read QL3: Keeping A Distant Love by Chaser: Alex wood  
  
It is the second sequel….and it should be as interesting as QL1 and QL2… 


	8. Weasley Twins and Girlfriends? YIKES!

* Nothing bad happened…don't worry*  
  
  
  
Katie frowned, smile fading away. She realized that half her presents were from Davies. Roger??? He came?  
  
"What's wrong." Katie looked up. Oliver was looking at her, concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Katie discreetly tried to hide Roger's presents by pushing them under the rest of the pile.  
  
"Look! The twins gave you Filibuster Fireworks!" Oliver pulled out the twins' gift.  
  
Katie raised an eyebrow, "What do they want me to do with it? Wake the whole hospital and get detention?"  
  
"No, we don't!" two indignant voices chorused from the doorway. Katie laughed when she saw Fred and George. They walked in with Alicia and Angelina behind them. At least, not the part about getting detention," Fred added mischievously. Angelina let out a high pitch sound which sounded inexplicably like a giggle, and kissed Fred on the nose.  
  
Katie's eyes opened wide and she turned to look at Alicia, hoping for some explanation to Angelina's weird behavior. Alicia surprisingly blushed and looked away, only to find herself looking at George, which made her look down at the floor. Katie shifted her gaze to George and saw him squirm in his seat when he caught her eyes. Fred and Angelina were still flirting shamelessly, oblivious to their friends' discomfort while Oliver was standing in a corner trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
Katie cleared her throat loudly and when everyone was looking at her, she said, "I think the four of you have got some explaining to do."  
  
Angelina bit her lip, her face flushed. Katie could very well imagine how she felt, remembering the incident with Oliver in the common room a few months ago.  
  
Angelina looked at her hands instead of Katie. "Well, me and Fred…we kind of…"  
  
"They hooked up…" George interrupted, "as in I love you, you love me, as in…"  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katie finished.  
  
Fred glowered at George, who ignored him and nodded.  
  
"I could very well say the same for you and that lady sitting beside you!" Fred scolded.  
  
"Both of you too?" Katie's jaw dropped open, mentally hitting herself for not seeing it coming. Angelina glared at George too, her eyes steely and voice icy, "Yes."  
  
"Oh, very interesting. And when did this happen?" Katie folded her arms, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Right after the game." Alicia decided to reply for all of them. "They somehow found some butterbeer and we went to the lakeside to celebrate."  
  
"Ahh…I was in the hospital unconscious and you guys were celebrating?"  
  
" It was nothing!!! Me and Fred were just trying to cheer them up!"  
  
"I know…I know, don't get all worked up!" Katie laughed, "It was about time my best friends found someone! So, Fred and George, did you guys succeed?"  
  
"In cheering them up? You bet! My two chasers were walking around the school with goofy grins on their faces for a whole week!" Oliver butted in.  
  
Fred, who was still sulking at Katie and Oliver's apparent joy of teasing them, spoke up,  
  
"Who tried to starve himself to death when a certain someone was in the hospital?"  
  
He turned to Katie. "Really, our beloved captain here refused to eat! Not a single bite! Just moped around at the table and played with his food."  
  
"So, how'd you get him to eat?"  
  
"We told him we'd go on strike…you know, not play during the next quidditch game, so it'll just be you, him and loyal little Harry." Fred answered proudly, "It was my idea."  
  
George continued, "He ate, looked as though he was gonna throw up but he still ate. That was good enough for me. At least we wouldn't have to face your wrath after you came out of the hospital to find your dear Oliver all little and shriveled up.  
  
Katie blushed and abruptly changed the subject, " Thanks for the fireworks guys, how do they work?"  
  
So, the girls and Oliver watched fascinated as Fred and George proudly showed off their masterpiece until Madam Pomfrey came in to drive them all away, claiming that Katie still needed her rest.  
  
*Boring….I know. Ran out of ideas half way through the chapter. Sorry* 


	9. Katie Finds Out

A week later, Katie was back on her feet and as healthy as ever. Right at this moment, she was bent over her Transfiguration essay in the common room. Everyone else including Oliver had gone to Hogsmeade. Katie's hand was flying furiously over her parchment. She had heaps of homework waiting for her due to her long stay in the hospital. Much to her aggravation, a couple of fifth year girls she vaguely knew came into the room, turning the previously calm and quiet atmosphere into a boisterous one. Katie stood up and collected her homework. She would never get anything done with them gossiping and giggling. Waving goodbye to them, she walked out of the common room, precariously balancing her books and papers in her arms. Rounding a corner, she felt herself slam into something or someone. Her books fell to the floor, papers slicing the air as they floated to the ground. Katie looked down in horror.  
  
My papers!!! she thought, They're a mess!!! Her half-completed Transfiguration essay was ripped in half. She glanced up at the something or someone she ran into and gasped in surprise, "Roger!" Davies was looking at the mess on the floor with a traumatized appearance on his face. His gaze shifted to Katie when she groaned loudly and got down on her knees to collect her homework. He started helping her, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's my fault. Really, I should have watched where I was going," she looked at him apologetically. Roger gave her a friendly smile, however, being so close to him, she could see that his eyes betrayed how he really felt. Katie flushed and continued arranging her books. Roger gingerly picked up her ruined essay and grimaced, " My homework wasn't damaged. So, it's my fault." Katie just shook her head, worried. Now she would never get her homework done in time. She mentally ran through potential friends who could lend her a hand in researching some details but all of them were miles away in Hogsmeade. Suddenly, a marvelous idea popped into her head. She looked at Roger, a smile brightening her previously gloomy expression. "Roger, I just had an idea."  
  
He tilted his head, curious. Katie continued, "Are you free?"  
  
He nodded, a smile slowly registering itself on his face as he realized what she was going to ask him. "Could you lend me a hand with my homework?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
They made their way to the library together. Katie was amazed at how comfortable she felt around Roger, no longer anxious or insecure. They found a table in the corner of the library and started working. Katie rewrote her essay on a new parchment while Roger flipped through thick, dusty books looking for facts and useful information that might help Katie. Her homework was soon finished and all that was left was her astronomy chart. Katie decided to leave that for later as she didn't have to attend that particular class tomorrow. She stretched blissfully and smiled at Roger, "Thanks a lot. Couldn't have done it without you." Roger slammed the book shut and looked pointedly at her chart. "Giving up so soon?"  
  
"There's still tomorrow."  
  
Roger accepted her excused and flexed his aching fingers. "How's your head?"  
  
"It's fine." Katie suddenly realized that she didn't know what happened after she blacked out during her fall and how exactly did she get to the hospital. Roger should know,she thought. "What happened after I fell? Who got me to the hospital?" she voiced her thought out loud. "You don't know?"  
  
Katie shook her head. Roger looked furious. He couldn't believe this. What was Oliver pulling at? Not telling her who caught her? Controlling his anger, he practically growled, "Oliver didn't tell you?" Katie shook her head again, this time slightly alarmed. Roger took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "You fell."  
  
Katie looked at him expectantly and rolled her eyes when she realized he was finished.  
  
"I knew that. I meant, what happened after that?"  
  
"Well, Oliver tried to catch you, but he couldn't reach you in time." Roger said slowly.  
  
Katie gasped, "I hit the ground?" her voice shook.  
  
Roger swallowed hard, "No, he didn't catch you, I did." Roger dragged the words out, dreading her reaction. However, Katie's face was blank and he couldn't make out what she was thinking or feeling.  
  
"You caught me? Why didn't Oliver tell me?" her voice was neutral and steady.  
  
Roger shrugged, "Look, let's just forget about it. It's all in the past."  
  
"FORGET ABOUT IT?!" Katie half shouted. Her eyes now murky and dark, Roger could practically see flashes of lightning in them, threatening to release a torrent of heavy rain that disturbed the normally placid, calm pools of chocolate. Madam Pince shushed them, frowning. Katie lowered her voice, the storm in her eyes still raging, "Thank you."  
  
Roger brushed off her gratitude, worried. She had pushed back her chair and was now collecting her books viciously. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Find Oliver."  
  
Roger stood up as well. "What are you going to do?" Katie just shrugged and stormed out the library, much to Madam Pince's annoyance.  
  
A/N: Well, there's the 9th chapter. I'm afraid this story is going to have lots of temper in later chapters…the characters getting all worked up over some small problem and also Katie and Oliver flip-flopping between two loves-oops, I gave away too much. Oh well, Oliver won't be killed by Katie…don't worry…he won't even be smacked, though he might later in the story…who knows? (Except me?) =]  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! 


	10. You were with WHOM!

Oliver looked into the common room, expecting to see Katie. He was surprised to find a couple of fifth years girls lounging at the fireplace and giggling insanely. He was about to climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory when a familiar voice stopped him. He turned around, smiling, "Hey, I was looking for you, where were you?"  
  
"In the library with Roger."  
  
"Roger Davies?" Oliver said with scorn, "What the hell-?"  
  
"Yes, Roger Davies, how many Rogers do you know?" Katie brushed off his perceptible disapproval of the other captain, "And guess what? He mentioned something quite interesting," Katie's voice was sharp and cold and her eyes were flashing with anger.  
  
Oliver's fury resided and was replaced by dread, he couldn't have, why would he mention that accident again?  
  
The fifth year girls had stopped giggling and were watching them warily.  
  
"What did he say?" Oliver asked.  
  
Katie glared at him, "You know very well what he said."  
  
Oliver's eyes opened wide pleadingly and his mouth formed an endearing pout.  
  
Katie sighed, she could never stay angry with him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Oliver sighed in relief, at least her voice had lost its coldness, he just shrugged helplessly, not daring to say anything. She stepped closer to him and stroked his cheek affectionately, oblivious to the uncomfortable fifth years creeping out of the common room. He clasped her hand in his, "Are you angry?" his voice soft.  
  
Katie shook her head and kissed him, something they hadn't done properly since her accident. Soon, they fell onto the couch, still holding each other so tightly, no gap could be found between them.  
  
"What were you doing with Roger?"  
  
"He was helping me with my homework."  
  
Oliver nodded, not wanting to ruin this moment with Katie. His questions could wait, but for now, he was contented to ask just one important question,  
  
"Did both of you do anything else?"  
  
Katie looked up at him, "Like this?" she asked, referring to their present positions.  
  
Oliver nodded again. Katie smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, it was homework the whole afternoon."  
  
Oliver trusted her, Roger must really love her, he thought uneasily, giving up a whole day to do boring homework with her. "So you finished everything?"  
  
"Just astronomy. Help me?" she inquired hopefully.  
  
"Gladly." Oliver smiled contentedly and rested his chin on her head lightly.  
  
The most important thing is that she is back, was his last thought before they both fell asleep together.  
  
A/N: Short, I know…not very interesting, I know…This is the 10th chapter already but the plot will only be introduced in the next chapter. I already have 6 or 7 of chapters done and it is only a matter of getting them onto the computer. Anyway, I think I'll be getting flames soon, for something I made one of the characters do. The idea just popped into my head, and I believe that guys have the right to be angry at girls though I still stand firmly by my conviction that girls rule. Okay, I've ranted on enough now…sorry bout that, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Thanks to Kravenclaw and Snicklefritz for reviewing my last chapter…thanks a lot! 


	11. Unwelcomed Popularity

Katie frowned at Oliver. He had just entered the Great Hall and was already waylaid by two giggling girls, fawning all over him. Oliver absent-mindedly responded to all their remarks and comments as his eyes swept over the boisterous hall. Katie scowled in annoyance when one of them tossed her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously. Lately, she noticed that Oliver was the object of many girls' affection. Many have been approaching him and flirting their vain little heads off, regardless of Katie even when she was around. Thankfully, he was oblivious to all the attention he was getting, mistaking their flirty comments as normal, friendly conversations. When Katie had confided in Alicia and Angelina of Oliver's unwelcome popularity, they had pointed out that Oliver had been catching every girls' eye even before Katie started going out with him, being a Quidditch captain and all. "You were probably too occupied with Roger Davies to notice," Angelina had wisely said. Katie knew she was right. In fact, half the schoolgirls were as obsessed with Oliver as the other half of the school was with Roger. Katie's frown deepened at the disturbing realization. If Oliver turns out like Roger…she shuddered, the thought was too atrocious to be continued. She watched carefully as Oliver's eyes landed on her and he smiled. Ahhh…Looking for me, were you? Katie saw him brush away the girls carelessly and make his way towards her. She couldn't help thinking, Ha! Take that! Big flirts.  
  
She smiled at Oliver as he sat down next to her and began piling food on his plate. Then, he started talking about quidditch to Fred and George.  
  
"Hey!" scolded Angelina, "No quidditch!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Fred said hastily, exchanging knowing looks with Oliver and George, "Guess that's not a good topic huh?"  
  
Angelina shot him a look, while Katie and Alicia watched on, amused.  
  
Oliver feigned surprise, "What's wrong? I thought you girls liked quidditch?"  
  
"Not when it interferes with our lovelifes!" Angelina blurted thoughtlessly.  
  
Fred looked surprised as the others burst out laughing.  
  
Angelina immediately blushed, realizing her careless slip.  
  
"Think twice before you speak, Angel," Alicia managed to quote through her laughter.  
  
Soon, even Fred and Angelina joined in the laughing group, drawing strange looks from other students. Suddenly, Katie dropped her spoon with a clatter and cleared her throat nervously, nudging Alicia. She looked pointedly behind Fred's back. Oliver's laughter subsided and he looked down at his empty plate. Curious, Fred, George and Angelina turned around in their seats and gave a collective gasp, stifling the threatening groans of annoyance and displeasure.  
  
"And what do my favourite Gryffindors find so amusing?" an oily voice asked.  
  
All six of them stared at the owner of the voice, Professor Snape.  
  
"Weasleys, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell," he snapped, "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Potions right now?"  
  
"But lunch isn't over yet!"  
  
Snape awarded each of the gaping Gryffindors a cold smirk, "Yes, but the dungeons are conveniently located far from the hall, and by the time you get there, you will, I believe, be late."  
  
Katie spoke up, "But even you aren't there yet!"  
  
Snape regarded her callously, "I am the teacher, Miss Bell."  
  
"That's not even a practical reason," Alicia muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Snape heard.  
  
"Ten points from each of the Weasleys, fifty from you three girls."  
  
"What?" Angelina, who had been unusually quiet, flared up.  
  
Snape ignored her, "And detention for you three as well, see me tomorrow after your last class."  
  
"For what?" asked Angelina incredulously.  
  
"Being late," he curtly replied, before striding towards the teachers' table with a swish of his black cloak. The three indignant girls' boyfriends were glowering at his retreating back on behalf of them. "Detention?" Katie hissed. The scowl on her face softened when she realized that there was no way they could attend their scheduled practice for tomorrow. Oliver just shrugged and told them to be at the pitch that same day.  
  
"I'll tell Harry," Fred added as they all got up simultaneously to leave the Hall.  
  
A/N: Another lackluster chapter but it got the point across, hopefully, and the detention was just an introduction to the next chapter, where the real plot appears (If you could call it that). My sincere apologies to any Snape fans out there! Oh, before I forget, whom do you think Katie should end up with? Opinions appreciated!  
  
P.S: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I don't list out your names here! 


	12. Conflicts Revealed

Katie came back from detention, feeling slightly sick of anything made of metal and shiny from the hours she spent scrubbing and polishing old trophies under Filch's stern eye. Her fellow detention comrades didn't come back to the common room with her. Alicia had been whisked away by an impatient George who had been waiting for her outside the trophy room, leaving a sulking and cursing Fred behind to wait for Angelina. She had been detained a little longer because of her sharp tongue and fiery temper. Katie sighed in relief when the portrait swung open, revealing the cosy common room, looking forward to a hot bath and snug bed. Instead, her heart stopped beating and sank to the pit of her stomach when an unwelcome sight was exposed. A familiar handsome brunette was leaning over a person with long golden hair, his hands entangled in her silky blonde tresses. They were kissing heatedly, unaware of Katie's presence. They shifted slightly, and she could now see Oliver and Kimberly Shenagins, a Gryffindor in the same year as Oliver, clearly. Katie stood there shell-shocked, her stomach lurching at the unpleasant spectacle in front of her. Finally coming to her senses, her whole body started shaking in fury and she heatedly retreated out of the common room, slamming the portrait door behind her. Katie ignored the fat lady's lecture and stomped down the dark corridor.  
  
Oliver pulled away, startled out of his wits. He looked towards the source of the sound. Thankfully, no one was there. Nonetheless, he still scrambled off Kimberly hurriedly. Oh no, what if it was Katie? he thought, slumping onto the nearest chair. Kimberly swept over to him, "What's wrong?" she asked. Oliver shook his head, trying to conceal his worry, "Look, we shouldn't have done that."  
  
Kimberly crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, her eyebrows raised. Oliver sighed frustratedly, "At least not here in a communal area." Kimberly sat down beside him, "You never had a problem with that, anyway, there's no one here."  
  
"I know, but anyone might come in anytime," he replied unconvincingly. Oliver looked at her, taking in her porcelain complexion and understanding blue eyes. The way the fire danced in her eyes and tinted her hair a brighter gold made him want to kiss her again.  
  
"What did I do?" Kimberly asked. Oh no…she thought it was her fault, he thought. "It's not you, Kimberly." She looked at him doubtfully, "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better." This time, her ocean blue eyes were diluted. Oliver took her in his arms. "It's not you," he repeated, "It's just that—I have Katie." She stiffened perceptibly and tentatively raised her head to look at him. "Do you love me?" her voice came out soft and timid. Oliver tightened his grip around her, unsure of how he should reply. Love? That was too strong a word, 'fancy' her would be more likely, but love? That was reserved for Katie and he didn't want to hurt her. However, it wasn't Katie who would be hurt right now, it was Kimberly…unless, Katie was the one who slammed the door. No…it couldn't be, she was still serving her detention. Distracted, he shook the thought off and focused on Kimberly. Those thoughts had raced through his mind in half a second and Kimberly was still looking up at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Yes."  
  
A scuffle came from the doorway. Oliver turned around and saw Fred and Angelina standing in front of the door, and by the looks of their shocked faces, he surmised that they had heard everything. Angelina looked furious. Oliver sent Fred a pleading look, he couldn't deal with Katie's overprotective friend right now. Fred still stunned from what he'd heard, steered the raging Angelina out of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angelina demanded. Fred closed the portrait door softly behind him and turned to face her. He just sighed and shrugged, not answering her. Angelina continued, "I could have beaten him to pulp!" Fred smiled, slightly amused and placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "Angel, he plays quidditch, he's the captain of the team, there's no way you can beat him up," he said calmly, "And, what happens between them stays between them, you hear? We shouldn't interfere."  
  
That was apparently the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Fred Weasley! Do not tell me what to do!" Angelina caught the hurt look that flickered past his face and slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled." She slumped defeatedly against the wall and moaned, "This isn't my day, first detention, now this. Should I tell Katie?"  
  
Fred took her in his arms and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, "No."  
  
She pulled away from him. "But she's my friend! She deserves to know! In fact the whole school deserves to know what a bastard he is!"  
  
"No Angelina! We're not telling anyone about what we saw, not even Alicia and George!"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you going to let that scum cheat on her?"  
  
Fred sighed enduringly, "Oliver will tell her himself, when he's ready and if he wants to."  
  
"You ARE going to let him cheat on her! How could you?"  
  
"As I said, Angel…what goes on bet-"  
  
"No! Katie will be hurt, don't you understand?"  
  
"Look, I know you care for Katie and all, but don't you think it would hurt her less if she found out from Oliver himself?"  
  
Angelina stopped raging, she eyed Fred coldly and grimly,  
  
"Is this what you'd do to me?"  
  
Fred's mouth fell open, "What?"  
  
"Is this what you'd do to me?!" Angelina repeated, a little louder, "Cheat on me? Kiss other girls behind my back?" she accused. Her eyes were now dark and her whole body was tense. She looked as if she might explode in anger.  
  
"N-no." Fred stuttered. Her expression remained unchanged.  
  
"Angelina, you KNOW I'd never do that! Ever!" Fred declared vehemently, "Look. Don't let their relationship interfere with ours, okay? Much less ruin it…" he pleaded.  
  
Angelina shrugged indifferently. "Fine, but I'm telling Katie if Wood doesn't tell her by tomorrow night." Fred nodded and kissed her, hugely relieved.  
  
A/N: Whew, I think that's my longest chapter yet! And yes, I know that that plot isn't very original as it has been done in many stories, but that is the easiest way to break someone up. And that Fred and Angelina scene was for their respected fans. Hope you enjoyed it! Before I go, I'm still debating whether Katie should be with Roger or Oliver…really, opinions will be seriously taken into account. 


	13. Another Run In With Davies

On to the next chapter…but before that, I'd like to remind you guys that I said I'll probably get flamed for something I'm making one of the characters do? Well, Oliver kissing Kimberly wasn't it…it's something worse…much worse, thanks to Silver Arrow for your sweet review but I think I really deserve it, as much as it might hurt. And…to a reviewer 'someone', What is a story without conflicts? If I didn't make Oliver do that, this story would be plotless…but all's well that ends well….so, thanks for reading and reviewing anyway…=] On to the story…  
  
Little did Fred and Angelina know that a still fuming and slightly tearful Katie did witness Oliver and Kimberly's little exchange in the common room, and that during their little spat, she found herself staring at the huge doors leading to the library. Katie wiped her tears away with her hand and pushed the doors open. She strolled past the scattered students from different years and houses who were grumbling and scowling at thick heavy books. She left the sound of pages being flipped and made her way to a secluded corner. The table there was the same one where she and Roger had worked together a few days ago. To her surprise, she saw someone sitting there already. His hands were cupping his chin and his eyes had a glazed look in them as he stared at the empty air in front of him. "Roger?"  
  
The Ravenclaw quidditch captain turned around and smiled, "Hello Katie, what are you doing here?"  
  
Katie shrugged and seated herself in a chair facing Roger.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the table that was free of books or any sort of possible entertainment.  
  
"Nothing, just sitting around," he replied nonchalantly; And thinking of you, he added silently in his mind.  
  
He noticed her finally dried but red eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sadness dawned on her face again but she replied, "Nothing," shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Oh come on, you know I can read you like a book, something's up…what is it?" he asked again.  
  
"Fine," Katie sighed resignedly, "It's Oliver."  
  
"Oliver?" Roger repeated after her disbelievingly. "What did that bastard so?"  
  
Katie winced perceptibly at his language but ignored it. She eyed him critically and said, "I walked in on him doing something meant to be private. He was kissing some other girl."  
  
Roger squirmed in his seat. Great, just what I did to her, he thought, she must be sick of the male species by now. However, he was furious with Oliver…how could he do this to Katie?  
  
"Who was the girl?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Some blonde hair-blue eyed bitch," she replied bitingly.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if you have blonde hair)  
  
Roger flinched, "Ouch, that must have hurt," he commented, unthinkingly stating the obvious.  
  
"What do you think?" she paused, "Still, I should be used to it by now, this isn't exactly the first time."  
  
Roger avoided her eyes uncomfortably.  
  
"Forget I said that…I'm sorry," Katie hurriedly apologized.  
  
"No…it was my fault. Katie, you know I never meant to do that-"  
  
"I said forget it!" Katie interrupted. "Please?" she added softly.  
  
Roger nodded. "What did he say?"  
  
Katie looked at him blankly, "Say?"  
  
"Yes…say. You know, excuses or stuff like that?"  
  
"Oh…he doesn't know I saw. Do you think I should confront him? Or just wait until he decides to be honest with me?"  
  
"You going to sit back and let him cheat on you?"  
  
"No…maybe he'll tell me, do you think I should wait until he does? Oliver is still a decent guy, regardless of what he did…he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose," Katie said hopefully, half reassuring herself.  
  
Roger sighed. "I don't know, Katie. I'm the wrong person to ask, remember?" he reminded her softly.  
  
"But you did tell me right after you kissed whatever-her-name-is…you were honest about wanting to break up with-" she trailed off. Panic seized her previously contemplating expression and she grabbed Roger's hand tightly. "Break up! Maybe that's what Oliver wants! Is that what he wants?" her eyes swept across the library at a dizzying speed.  
  
She stood up frantically, "I don't want that to happen! I have to talk to him…Now." She said determinedly and rushed out of the library. Roger stared at her. That was the second time she left him in the library like that. 'Well, that just proofs how much she wants Oliver. That bastard,' he rolled his eyes sardonically, 'I leave her to him and he goes and breaks her heart into pieces—stupid git.'  
  
A/N: Well, that's done…flame away…after getting my first one…it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…go ahead…I won't even bother taking it down. 


	14. Weird and Unexplainable

Katie raced to the common room, robes flying behind her.  
  
She screeched to a halt in front of her house's portrait and whispered the password breathlessly. The door opened and Katie stepped into the warm common room. All fear and panic deserted her and was replaced by jealousy and anger once more when she saw Oliver and Kimberly sitting in front of the dancing fire, cuddling. She gritted her teeth and spoke, her voice unusually loud in the quiet room, "Oliver, we need to talk."  
  
Oliver started and pushed Kimberly away from him. He faced her, uncertainty shadowing his face. Kimberly's blue eyes darted between the both of them before she excused herself and exited the common room with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
Katie waited until the door closed behind her rigid back then she liberated all her pent up anger and confused emotions. "What were you doing?!" she half shouted, her rationality disappearing with her angry words. What was supposed to be a polite discussion started out all wrong and she didn't give a damn about it anymore.  
  
"Katie, let me explain," Oliver pleaded softly.  
  
She folded her arms and glared at him, "Go on then."  
  
Oliver couldn't get a word out, there was no explanation for what he did.  
  
Katie smiled sarcastically, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "So you finally got sick of me, Oliver? And decided to leave me for some blonde- haired and blue-eyed bitch?" she snapped challengingly, not yelling.  
  
Oliver's eyes flashed with something that Katie had never seen directed towards her before —anger. "Don't call her a bitch," he said through clenched teeth, stressing every syllable.  
  
"Oh, so now she's precious? No one has the right to insult her?" her voice raising gradually, "Have you any idea how sick I am of my boyfriends kissing bitches behind my back?"  
  
Oliver ignored the bit about him cheating on her and advanced towards her menacingly, "I said-don't call her a bitch!"  
  
Katie was shaking with anger, "Fine, so I guess we're over then…have fun with her Wood, I heard she was good in bed!"  
  
Katie saw his arm fling out and before she knew it, she felt her right cheek stinging.  
  
She stared at him, shocked beyond words. 'He slapped me,' she couldn't believe it…Oliver…slapped her? Tears welled up in her eyes as that fact registered itself in her mind. Oliver's hand was still frozen in mid-air and his look of shock could rival hers perfectly. He opened his mouth to say something but Katie just turned around and ran out of the common room. Oliver made a grab for her and caught her arm, "Katie-"  
  
Her hair whipped around her face as she turned violently to face him, "Let me go," she hissed, "I don't want to have anything to do with you right now!" With that, she yanked her arm roughly out of his grasp and disappeared out of his sight. Oliver looked at the door helplessly. What did I just do? He flopped onto the couch and buried his face in his arms. Her words had been like daggers to his heart but Oliver still couldn't believe he just did that. That was unforgivable…that was so…unlike him.  
  
George and Alicia hesitated outside the common room when they heard yells and shouts coming from within. They sounded suspiciously like Katie and Oliver. Suddenly, Katie flew past them in a rush, almost knocking a startled George over.  
  
"Well, that wasn't just any little lover's spat," he remarked.  
  
Alicia shook her head, wide-eyed as she stared anxiously at the corner where Katie had disappeared. "I have to go see if she's alright," she told him before taking off after Katie.  
  
"Good luck in finding her!" George yelled after her.  
  
He entered the common room and wasn't surprised to see Oliver sitting dejectedly with his face in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" George asked.  
  
Oliver lifted his head, looking miserable.  
  
"I slapped her."  
  
George's mouth fell open, "What?!" Okay, THIS he was not expecting.  
  
Oliver sighed and let his head drop back down.  
  
"Fred or George?"  
  
"George."  
  
"Where's Alicia?"  
  
"She went after Katie."  
  
Oliver nodded and stood up, "I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
George watched as he trudged up the stairs before dropping onto the same couch and imitating Oliver's former position. I wonder where Fred is…what a weird day…, he mused silently.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ummm…sorry guys? Oliver isn't a male Mary-sue, that's why I agreed with my crazy brain to make him do that. Really, really sorry. 


	15. WHAT!

Katie burst out into the open and was immediately greeted by a blast of cold air. She pulled her robes tighter and lowered her head against the stinging wind. 'I'm going to catch a cold when I get back,' she thought distractedly. But that wasn't enough to make her turn around and head back. She wasn't dressed to go out in the cold like this, having left her warm cloak in her room. The sky was already dark and the moonlight cast shadows that danced eerily around her. She walked to the lake, wrapped in her thoughts. Katie watched as the water in the lake ripple slightly. She sat down at beside the lake and hugged her knees, unconsciously bringing a hand up to her stinging cheek, recalling the pain that had struck her, both externally and internally, when Oliver hit her. Her shock that restrained her tears from flowing was gone and her anger and superior exterior vanished. A reluctant sob escaped her lips, a gateway to release her escalating grief. She bit her lip hard but was powerless to stop the insistent tears. Giving up, she buried her face in her hands and let them flow for what seemed like the millionth time in that year.  
  
Meanwhile, Alicia was causing quite a stir among her friends. She had searched as far as could in the vast castle but Katie was nowhere to be seen. It never occurred to her that Katie might have ventured into the forbidding cold. Alicia ran into Fred and Angelina in a state of overwhelming concern and panic that Katie might have done something stupid after her fight with Oliver. The three of them returned to the common room together and found a contemplating George staring at the dying fire.  
  
"Have you seen Katie?"  
  
George shook his head, "No, but I saw Oliver though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He slapped her."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" All three of them gawked at George.  
  
Angelina was the first to recover from her shock. "So she knows," she said softly.  
  
"Knows what?" asked a bewildered Alicia.  
  
Angelina looked at Fred uncertainly and after receiving a hardly perceptible nod, she proceeded to explain what she and Fred saw earlier that evening. When she finished, Alicia said, "But why would Oliver slapped her? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Angelina shrugged, "You got me there."  
  
Fred spoke up, "She must have done something to provoke Oliver, guys have feelings too you know, it's not like girls are the only gender that's entitled to bully the other. We have rights too."  
  
George nodded in agreement and Alicia said, "He IS right, as much as I hate to admit it. And hitting a girl is a major offense to us but we never actually thought that Katie might have somehow forced Oliver to do that. You know how stubborn and spiteful she can get."  
  
Angelina glowered at them, "Hadn't he done enough damage for the night? Kissing Kimberly then hitting her? That is sick. Are you saying that it is alright for Oliver to hit her then?"  
  
Fred sighed, "That isn't what I meant…Let's not fight again, and think about it…there is an ounce if not a tiny bit of truth in what I just said, even Alicia agrees."  
  
He placed an arm around her and smiled at her.  
  
Angelina folded her arms, "I suppose, but what do we do now?"  
  
"We find her, we have to! God knows what she might be doing to herself at this very moment," Alicia declared determinedly.  
  
The four of them split up and Angelina wandered along the corridors of the castle, occasionally peeking into various empty classrooms, hoping for a glimpse of Katie. She bumped into someone and instantly questioned that person if he saw Katie. It was Roger. He looked down at her and frowned. "No…don't you know where she is?"  
  
Angelina shook her head sorrowfully and was about to leave the class when he stopped her. "Wait…what happened?"  
  
Angelina sighed and stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Roger.  
  
"Well, to cut a long story short, he slapped." She supposed it was fine to tell Roger since he and Katie seemed to be on good terms again.  
  
"WHAT?" Angelina saw his eyes flash dangerously with anger. She subconsciously thought that that seemed to be everyone's reaction to that shocking news, unsurprisingly. Forcing herself back to reality, she felt a rush of air as Roger dashed away without offering any explanation. Shaking her head in confusion, she left the dark corridor and went to the Great Hall to meet Fred and George.  
  
"Any luck?" she asked the twins and Alicia. All of them shook their heads.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Amazingly, Angelina said, "I say we leave her alone, let her have space, be by herself for a while. We're the ones overreacting here, not her."  
  
She looked around at them meaningfully. Alicia nodded, "That's the first bit of sense I've heard today, excluding Fred's theory about the rights of each gender." That remark earned her a round of weak smiles that brightened everyone's glumness.  
  
She paused, then continued, " But, maybe we should tell someone…Oliver."  
  
Angelina made a disgusted face and said, "What for?"  
  
" He IS her boyfriend."  
  
Angelina snorted, "Not anymore."  
  
"They broke up?"  
  
Angelina shot her a tolerating look. "I don't know. But he is probably the last person she would want to see right now. Let's just go to bed and get some well deserved sleep, we might have a lot of major cheering up to do tomorrow." She turned to Fred and George, "And by cheering up I don't mean by pointless pranks and scaring the wits out of her."  
  
They looked horrified at her insult but wisely decided not to pursue that matter since everyone was exhausted and irritated by that day's happenings. They'll just settle it with their girlfriends when the right time comes.  
  
A/N: Not much Oliver/Katie/Roger…sorry…=]  
  
And THANK YOU to all you wonderful, so supportive reviewers!  
  
Can you BELIEVE that I didn't get flames for the last chap? You're all SO NICE!!!  
  
And can you BELIEVE that my OWN friends actually scolded me for making him do that? Alright…so it was only two of them..but still…  
  
I've also decided to do those thank you notes since I can't restrain myself from personally thanking all of you anymore! =]  
  
So…to:-  
  
Kaidence Ledger: Thank you SO much for reviewing! And you keep your story up too! I love it!  
  
Gambit and Wolvie gals: I'm on your favorite authors list? I'm so flattered!!! Almost fell out of my chair. I really am not complaining…but THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is totally unexpected!  
  
Abra: You reviewed so many times! Thank you!!! Hitting her is unforgivable….but, as long as he sincerely apologizes…I think.  
  
Kravenclaw: Hey! I reviewed!!! I did!!! I'm sure you know but I just had to tell you!  
  
Oh…and about what he'll say when he hit Katie? He said…"WHAT?" as shown somewhere above. LOL.  
  
Winter: You're shock? Oh…I was too…=] Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cleo2427: I can't believe he slapped her too…told you I am a little crazy. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PotterPrincess: You really are understanding and you have NO idea how thankful I am…  
  
And about the whole writing like JK thing…I do understand…you are very, very smart…and Michael Owen IS cute!!! I think that is the only reason I watch Liverpool matches and why they are my fave Team. That chapter was hilarious!!! I mean…Owen in Leeds? You made me laugh so much I had to go out of the room, my brother was looking at me funny…=]  
  
: Hey…your name was blank so forgive me for that empty space.  
  
I think you have GREAT common sense. Will Roger beat the crap out of him? A part of me wishes he would and the other part can't bear to do that to Oliver…  
  
Me: Nice name! LOL…Thank you so much~!  
  
Hunny: I know…I expected to get flames but thankfully, all of you were extremely understanding. Katie hasn't gone to find Roger…but…I think you know that HE'S one to find HER. Just as good…=]  
  
PurplePepsi: Hi…thanks for reviewing! I actually got Kimberly's last name from the word 'shenanigans' …I don't know why….=] 


	16. Oliver and Roger's replica of Muggle Mov...

Oliver crept into the girls' dorm and slowly made his way towards Katie's bed, straining to spot any hidden obstacles blocking his way as the room was dark. All the curtains were tightly shut, preventing any light from streaming in. He reached the hangings that hid Katie's bed from his view but not before hitting his foot on a mislaid trunk and letting out a string of very creative curses. "Katie?" he called.  
  
Receiving no answer, he hesitantly pulled the hangings apart and peeked in. It was empty.  
  
Oliver sighed, his plans to apologize obviously couldn't be performed if the recipient was nowhere to be found. He turned around and made his way out of the gloomy room as quickly as he could, carefully avoiding the irksome trunk.  
  
Thundering down the stairs to the common room, he stopped abruptly when he saw his chasers minus Katie looking at him with hostility in their eyes.  
  
Fred and George were sitting on the couch behind them, concealed from Oliver's sight.  
  
He inched his way from the girls' table warily, wondering what he possibly could have done to them without considering his insolent act to Katie.  
  
"Hey," he greeted the twins.  
  
They smiled and acknowledged his presence but Alicia and Angelina remained frozen.  
  
He shook off the uncomfortable feeling and tried to ignore the tense mood that had settled in the room following his appearance.  
  
"Where's Katie?" he asked the twins.  
  
Fred was about to answer him when Angelina cut him off.  
  
"Leave her alone," she ordered coldly.  
  
Oliver's surprised look shifted from her stony features and rested on Alicia. She shot him a cold glare, one that couldn't rival Angelina's look but still scared him slightly. Alicia looked away quickly and didn't meet his perplexed eyes.  
  
He forced himself to face Angelina again without faltering under her stern demeanor and repeated, "Where is she?"  
  
Angelina's angry look melted away and her features took on an innocent look. She shrugged and turned away sardonically.  
  
Oliver frowned, why is she being so damn annoying?  
  
"Where is she?" he asked them for the third time, frustration shattering his normally calm voice. Angelina stood up to face him, drawing herself up to her full height. She only reached his chin but she didn't show any sign if apprehension.  
  
"You know something Oliver? You don't deserve her! How could you threat her like that?" Angelina's voice was growing louder and louder with every word she spoke. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was glaring at him defiantly when she finished. By now Fred had stood up and were watching them warily. Captain or no captain, he wasn't about to let Oliver hurt her, if that was intention. Contrary to his belief, Oliver just took a step back. "I'm not in the mood for games, Angelina…where is she?" his voice had drastically changed to a pleading tone. Angelina eyed him coolly, "Not telling."  
  
Oliver's patience, which had been stretched to a very fine line, finally snapped. He banged a fist on the table, making the books jump with a loud clatter.  
  
"I don't care what she told you or what you believe! No matter what, she IS my girlfriend!" Angelina gasped at his sudden outrage and Fred grabbed his arm.  
  
"Calm down Oliver," he shot a stern look at Angelina who was about to rebel, "We don't KNOW where she is."  
  
Oliver looked at Fred carefully before deciding to take his word. He rushed out of the common room, heading towards the lake. That's where Katie always goes to think, he thought.  
  
$~*~$  
  
Katie stared at the sparkling water in front of her. The faint sunlight that shone through the translucent sky wearily was slowly disappearing behind the endless horizon, spreading faint rays over the lake, tinting the sky a marvelous orange. How picturesque, she thought sarcastically. She unconsciously lowered her hand into the inviting water as the day's events ran through her mind, jumping a little when her fingers made contact with the icy liquid. Before she could analyze all the wrongs Oliver had committed, a twig snapped behind her. Closing her eyes and hoping it wasn't a deadly creature or Oliver Wood, she slowly stood up, her fingers still dripping. Katie smiled weakly when she saw Roger standing between a clump of bushes. Katie sank back to the ground, her thoughts returning to its previous swirling web of confusion. She felt a rustle beside her as Roger sat down.  
  
"I heard what happened," he said, looking at her concernedly. Katie remained silent. She rested her chin on her knees and stared at the moon that had become visible. Roger sighed, she looked so helpless and miserable. Without thinking, he wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Instead of pulling away, she rested her head on his shoulder, warming herself. They sat there until the pink sky was blanketed with night and the stars and glowing moon were the only source of light. Katie yawned several times. Roger tightened his arms around her as she snuggled into his robes.  
  
'Just like old times', he thought. Katie was just slipping into a dream consisting of her jumbled thoughts when loud footsteps were heard approaching the lake. She opened her eyes drowsily and looked at the fuzzy figure in front of her. She blinked several times before the newcomer became clearer. She groaned, it was Oliver. She pulled away from Roger slightly and looked at him. He was looking at Oliver challengingly, arms still wrapped around Katie. Katie uncomfortably shrugged them off and stood up.  
  
Oliver ignored her and continued scowling at Roger, who had also stood up. Both of them were clenching their fists tightly, eyes not lifting from the other, trying to stare each other down. A feeling of horrifying familiarity engulfed Katie. The scene unfolding before her was an exact replica of scenes she'd seen in muggle movies.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," she told no one. Stepping between the two querulous captains. She tried to ease the amounting tension in the air by tugging Roger's arm.  
  
"Come on, Roger, I'm freezing out here, let's go inside."  
  
Roger finally broke his intense gaze and looked at her damp and thin robes. She dominantly pulled him towards the towering castle and sighed in relief when he reluctantly followed her, still glaring at Oliver.  
  
  
  
A/N: 9 more chapters to go!!! YIPPEEEE!!! Should I be sad??? Who cares! I updated!  
  
Gambit and Wolvie gals: Have I ever told you how interesting your name is? Thank you for reviewing again!!!  
  
PotterPrincess: Of course I knew that…ooo…Michael Owen…DO you know Miroslav Klose? He plays for Germany…Awfully cute too!!! And you are smart…you write beautifully and update your stories soon please…*begs*  
  
Kravenclaw: Hello!!! Enough Roger and Katie here? I hope so…I'm not too good with fluff. I think Katie WILL forgive Oliver…who knows?  
  
Cleo2427: Yeah!!! I'm crazy!!! A good crazy? Why thank you!!! =]  
  
Mysteriousone: Finish the story??? SO soon…? Sorry…not this chapter…but I did update…is that good? I hope it is…thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Babystar: Wow…you reviewed so many times!!! Thank you!!!! I think people like cliffhangers because more readers will review their story…I know I do! Only when I'm the writer of course…then I'll know what happens next…hehehe.  
  
Kim: Thank you! Someone described my story as excellent! *blushes*  
  
  
  
Snicklefritz: Ahh…I wondered where you went to…So now I'll know that the blanks are actually you! Thanks for reviewing…Oliver didn't get his butt kicked(Severely) though…sorry!  
  
Super Honey: Thank you for reviewing!! Is this soon enough?  
  
  
  
I hope I didn't forget anyone!!! Thanks again!!! 


	17. Never Been Kissed Like This Before

Katie sat in front of the mirror, struggling to get the tangles out of her hair. She heard the door open softly behind her. From the mirror she could see a nervous Oliver standing there, still dressed in his class robes.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here," she said softly, too exhausted to raise her voice and throw another tantrum. Oliver knelt in front of her and brought his face level to hers,  
  
"I know."  
  
She sighed and turned away, unable to look him in his eyes for fear she'd melt.  
  
"What do you want? Slap me again?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Oliver shook his head regretfully, looking at the scarlet carpet.  
  
"Kimberly doesn't mean anything to me, really."  
  
Katie bit back a snort, "then why did you react so violently when I called her a bitch?"  
  
Oliver bit his lip and didn't reply.  
  
After a moment's silence, he spoke, "Katie, I'm really sorry. Can't we just forget it?"  
  
"Forget what? That you kissed another girl?"  
  
"I'm sorry Katie, really sorry."  
  
"That doesn't change anything," she turned away angrily.  
  
"What about you? You were with Roger, doesn't that make us even?"  
  
"Is that what relationships are to you? Being even? Weighing our rights and wrong on a scale?"  
  
"No!" Oliver denied her accusation vehemently. "Why does everything I say sound wrong to you?" He got up and paced the room, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Finally, he faced her again. His eyes pleading and soft. "Look, Katie. The main thing is that we love each other, what does anything else matter?"  
  
He returned to his former place, kneeling in front of her to look her in her hazel eyes, and took her hands. "Please just give me a second chance."  
  
Katie found herself looking into his sincere eyes, the very eyes she used to get lost in for hours. All she could do was nod. In one fluid motion, Oliver captured his lips with his own. Katie faltered a little, weak from the passionate kiss driven by desire and love. She had never been kissed like this before. His lips kept working over hers sensually, soft and sweet. Katie closed her eyes and focused on the bliss of him kissing her and his hands holding her tightly against him. Suddenly, Oliver broke away. His insanely deep eyes bored into hers as a whimper escaped her lips, begging him to resume his enchantment on her. Her racing heartbeat slowed down and she tried to catch her breath, failing when Oliver trailed light and sweet kisses along her neck, making her gasp with pleasure. Katie's mind was filled with a fog so dense she could only see and feel Oliver, her thoughts reduced to nothing but mist. Oliver allowed his lips to travel back to her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. She kissed him back with as much fire, lost in him and unaware of the time rushing past them. She pulled away, desperately in need of air and was shocked to find that she was practically straddling him. She mustered what remaining strength she had left and rolled off him regretfully, still breathless and slightly perspiring. She resisted the urge to kiss him again when he turned around to face her, panting a little. She gave him a weak but genuine smile, one that hadn't been seen since she returned from detention. He returned her smile and whispered, "I love you." Katie got to her knees and kissed him on his forehead, nodding in agreement to his affectionate words. "I have to take a shower. Meet me in the common room later. Make sure you aren't in here when Angelina and Alicia comes back." Then, she headed to the bathroom a little reluctant to wash away his kisses yet aware of the twigs and blades of grass matted in her hair and the mud on her robes.  
  
A/N: Oh boy, sappy…I'll never write another chapter like that again. Nothing explicit yet I was blushing like crazy…and worse still I was in SCHOOL!!!! Urgghhh. Okay, onto the thanks:  
  
  
  
Mysteriousone: Thanks for reviewing…  
  
Rhinanlas: my story is gory? That is a new description…Lol…constructive criticism…I appreciate them, keep 'em coming! Thanks for not flaming it with "Katie's a bloody Mary-Sue" and what not….  
  
Gambit and wolvie gals: Hello again. I guess I was updating like crazy…A masterpiece? Okay…you are TOO flattering..Thank you!!!  
  
PotterPrincess: Yup, you are 100th…thank you SOO much!!! I'm sweet???? You are SOOO nice!!!! Lol…the German guy…don't forget to look for him…he is VERY cute…to me, don't know what you'll think…  
  
Kravenclaw: you can't get enough of Katie and Roger especially when I write it???  
  
Aww…thanks!!! I'm not too good with fluff though…too bad it was not Katie kissing ROGER in this chap…but there will be…soon.  
  
The Real Super Honey: lol, nice name. I'm an Oliver/Katie supporter too, but I don't hate Roger. I'm glad you hate Kimberly cause she is SUPPOSED to be hated. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, btw, you seriously wanna place your hp poster as your bet? I think you better withdraw now…he is in love but is rather ambivalent now.  
  
Stephanie: thank you for cheering when I updated, I'm sure my chapter didn't expect such a warm welcome. Lol…no really, thank you ever so much!  
  
Snicklefritz: It was blank again…anyway, have you gone over to Roger's side now???  
  
Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Kaidence Ledger: They did work it out…happy??? I did it for the Oliver fans out there…  
  
Steph: Thank you!!!! There are ways to get them together, don't worry.  
  
RaineSolo: you really love this story??? Thank you!!! 


	18. The Break

The Great Hall was as usual, filled with boisterous students. Katie sat in the midst of the almost deafening noise with Oliver, her fingers entwined in his. She looked up at him, a smile gracing her features and saw that his eyes were fixed on something else. Katie followed his penetrating gaze. Her smile faded when she saw that he was looking at Kimberly, again. Katie knew in her heart that Oliver still had some feelings for her, but she was so certain it would fade soon. Apparently, she was wrong. Katie faintly mumbled an excuse and rose from her seat. A tear escaped her eyes when Oliver didn't even look up. She sighed and left the hall. Unknown to her, a pair of eyes were following her retreating back carefully. Roger too, left his seat at the Ravenclaw table and raced after her, slowing down as he caught up with her. She didn't seem at all surprised to see him. Katie offered him a small smile and turned around again but Roger stopped her. "Looks like you got the one you wanted." She turned around slowly, her countenance blank and free from any expressions. She heaved a sigh and looked through the doors into the Great Hall, where Oliver was staring explicitly at Kimberly, his look portraying contemplation and uncertainty. She shook her head, looking forlornly at Roger. "I don't own him, he's not mine. Not when his heart belongs to somebody else." "It used to belong to you." She smiled weakly, "Not anymore." Roger leaned against the wall, observing Oliver as he rose from his seat to talk to Kimberly. Stupid bastard, he thought. "Is he the one you want?" "He's not the only one I want." Roger didn't ask any more questions. Katie spoke up, breaking the silence, " What about you? Have you got the girl you wanted?" Roger looked at her inquisitively, "How do you know I want anybody?" Katie just shrugged, "Everybody wants somebody, it's just a matter of getting them. So?" Roger shook his head, " No." "Why not?" "She with someone else." Katie nodded, her curiosity somewhat aroused, "Does she love him?" " I don't know." Silence reigned again, both of them wrapped in their own thoughts. This time, Roger was the one who shattered it. " Do you love Oliver?" " I don't know." Katie paused. "Who's the girl?" Roger smiled. "Who's the other guy?" Katie shrugged again, not answering. Roger stepped closer to her. "Come on Katie, who's the other guy?" his voice soft and husky. Katie stiffened, feeling his warm breath tickle her ear. She looked up at him, their faces just inches away from each other. " You really want to know?" she whispered. Roger nodded. Katie's answer surprised even herself, never in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself telling him the truth. "You." Roger could barely hear her, his heart thumping loudly because of their close proximity, and her voice was barely above a whisper. Me? He wanted to ask, just to verify her answer. Instead, he did the only thing anyone could do at that time. He kissed her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a voice roared, startling Katie and Roger out of their wits. They broke apart, somewhat regretfully yet quickly. Oliver was standing there, looking very furious, so furious that Roger involuntarily took a step back. Calm down, Oliver advised himself. Taking deep and pacifying breaths, he said, "Katie, we need to talk." Katie nodded mutely and followed him out of Roger's sight. Reaching an empty classroom, he led Katie in. "What is going on?" he asked again, the question Katie dreaded to answer. Katie looked at him, an almost scared expression on her face. Oliver saw it, Oh god, she's scared of me! Ever since he kissed Kimberly, their relationship hadn't been the same. They weren't as close or happy as before. Each of them acted carefully around each other, guarding their actions and monitoring theirs words, holding back their thoughts of discontentment about any area of their relationships. Neither liked what it had become but was too afraid to speak up, afraid that the slightest disagreement might further jeopardize their relationship. 'But it can't go on any longer,' Katie thought. "Oliver, we need to take a break." She saw Oliver's mouth open to say something, whether to protest or agree, she wasn't sure but continued quickly, she had to get everything out, it had been concealed for too long. "You still like Kimberly." Katie's heart sank to the pit of her stomach when Oliver remained frozen, not denying what she knew was the truth, yet some part of her still wished it wasn't. She looked at the floor, not trusting herself to look at his eyes, so deep and full of hurt that they cut into her. "We can't go on that way, it would be living a lie." 'Oh my, how pathetic,' she thought. How many times had she heard those words in some random song, not taking it to heart, not believing anyone could 'live a lie'. She had no idea how very wrong she had been. 'Living a lie', it hurt so much, caused so much unnecessary pain. "How can it be a lie, Katie? We love each other." Oliver said. Those words, the exact words she wanted to hear from him, that they loved each other, it was true.but sometimes the truth wasn't enough, like when they love not only each other, that couldn't be called love, not true love. Does that even exist? Katie found herself wondering. Pulling herself back to reality, she nodded. "But do you love only me?" Oliver looked away. Katie continued, pain evident in her strained voice, " You don't, we both don't, and we can't help it." At this, Oliver's head shot up from its bowed position. "We both don't? What do you mean? Who do you love?" his voice harsh and accusing, although he knew fully well who Katie loved, wasn't that display in the hallway proof? Katie didn't even bother to answer, knowing that it would torment him further. He shook his head miserably. "So, what do we do?" "We take a break.from this lie." Oliver nodded sadly. "Forever?" "No, until we can convert it into truth." Her answer sounded stupid, but it made sense at that time. They both knew they couldn't be together till they sorted out their feelings. "So, we'll just be friends?" asked Oliver, knowing how hard it would be to do so, how he would have to restrain himself from her. Katie nodded again, not daring to speak in case the torrent of tears she was holding in overcame her weak barrier. Oliver strode over to her and cupped her face in his, then he bent down and kissed her. Katie responded, the tears flowing freely, leaving glistening trails down her face. This would be the last time they kissed till God knows when, maybe never. That fact resounded in their thoughts as both of them made as much as they could out of this last kiss.  
  
A/N: Geez, was that melancholic or what? Eeew.I've gone pessimistic and all. Damn myself for breaking them up again.feel free to bash me.=[ I promise everything will be better in the end.really! I hate this chapter.=[ Oh right.If you want to be notified about updates, just leave me your email address in a review!  
  
Gambit and Wolvie gals: Phew.I'm glad you didn't bash my story.I was really relieved. Maybe this chapter will make you do it?  
  
Lauren: Oh another Oliver/Katie supporter!!! Well, he won't get back with Katie SOOOO soon..but he will.trust me..I have found a way to make ALL my readers happy.  
  
Stephanie: Thank you!!! I made them break up again though.Have I confused everyone yet??? The ending will be perfect again.I don't think I'll be able to keep them apart for long..keep reading!!!  
  
Rachel Lewis: Thanks for your opinion, it makes a difference.  
  
RaineSolo: Oh, thank you!!! I'm glad somebody does!!!  
  
Missy: I don't know if you are reading this.but I did tell you it will turn out fine in the last chap.they broke up again.but I promise everything will work out fine.keep reading!!! Pleeeeaaase..  
  
Daniel radcliffe's girl: I certainly do not want to lose my fans but I have the whole story planned out perfectly in my head, it'll be fine in the end.really.he will realize that Kimberly isn't the one for him and tell her so. Just be patient.  
  
Nicki: Lee and Katie??? well yes, they are cute too.but there's no Lee in my story.sorry.=]  
  
SnickleFritz: That is a great solution!!! There was another blank one too and at least now I know it isn't you.although this time your name wasn't blank.I guess you found the answer to your question here.sadly.they aren't.  
  
Gaile: Who doesn't???? Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
The Lady Shannon: Thank you!!! I'm flattered!!! I normally update on Fridays just to let you know.I could email you to tell you when I do so you don't have to check everyday.Do you want me to? If you do, leave me your email add.  
  
KatielovesOliver: really, really like your name.lol.Thank you SOOO much!!!  
  
(Blank): Umm.thank you very much although I don't know what your name is.sorry about that.  
  
sign-in won't work: Thanks for saying it is good!!!  
  
Cherry chocolate candy: Thank you for reviewing! I hope she ends up with Oliver too, and Roger.oh dear.=]  
  
Lita: It wasn't? I thought it was.I'm not good with those kind of scenes.  
  
Sophie: I was glad when they made up too but then they decided to break up again.they'll get back together sooner or later.don't stop reading because of this chap okay???  
  
Soror caelum: Oh don't worry, I can't write sex.I'll blush until my face bursts. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Potterprincess: Hello!!! I emailed you so I guess I can't really say much here can I??? Although I'm glad the kissing scene made you go Awww.=]  
  
. : I'm glad you did check it out and like it! Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Uberscully: You said thanks for making Wood work it all out, but I bet you're wishing you could kill me now aren't you?  
  
(Blank): But I know who it is.=] Cheeky girl! =Þ  
  
Kristen: The plot is original? I actually thought it wasn't! Well, here's the next chap.thanks for reading!  
  
Gryffcat: Hey! Thanks so much for reading ALL the chapters! I'm flattered you actually took the time to do that. I hope you DO finish your stories because I want to read them.  
  
Kaidence Ledger: Great to see you again! Especially since along with you came the news that your chapters are almost finished! Lol.  
  
{Blank}: Wow.there are many blank reviewers here.I hope I don't jumble all of you up! Thanks for reviewing. The chapters are already written, they just have to be uploaded on to the computer.  
  
Spelldome: Oh yeah.I did too.especially since it was HIS stupid detention that made them break up.Thanks for reading!!! 


	19. Maybejust maybeThey Still Have A Chance

The door opened and a disheveled Oliver Wood emerged. Roger retreated into the shadows as he watched Oliver disappear down the corridor. He walked up to the door and halted before it uncertainly. Finally making up his mind, he lifted a hand and pushed open the door as quietly as he could. "Katie!" Roger exclaimed when he saw the sobbing chaser crouched against the wall. He hurried over to her, concern etched in his voice. He cradled her tear- streaked face in his hands and made her look at him. "What happened?" he asked softly. Katie just looked at him without saying a word, sorrow and regret reflecting plainly on her face. Suddenly, she threw both arms around his neck and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulders. Roger was worried but he didn't ask any questions. Instead, he just sat there with her in his arms, rocking back and forth quietly, all the while whispering soothing words to her. Her tears kept flowing; relieving her slightly of the pain and sadness she bore over her shoulders.  
  
Oliver lowered himself slowly into the couch. He mentally chided himself for agreeing with her decision as he played the scene with Katie over and over again in his mind. He silently wondered to himself whether he would ever feel her lips upon his again or inhale the sweet scent of her hair as he held her against him. His subconscious unnecessarily noted that this must be how Roger felt last time. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this day would actually come, never did her dare dream he'd live to hear those words come out of her mouth, suggesting that they end this relationship that must seem like torture to her. He saw Kimberly laughing with her group of friends out of the corner of his eyes and cringed. How could he be victim to such ruthless and scandalous emotions? Why did he have to fall in love with two such different girls? Why did he have to be so unsure about his feelings? His mind reeled with thousands of questions that no one could provide answers for except him. Oliver sighed and sank further into the couch, but how in the world would he be able to find those answers when his mind was so fickle and unsure? Both of them had a complete hold of his heart at that moment, and Katie chose to let it go. Oliver was drowning in self-pity. Now he had to make a decision that could alter his whole future, and he had to make it quick, he thought with a slight frown, Roger Davies wasn't going to hold back any longer now, in fact, he might already be wooing Katie with his sweet words at this particular moment.  
  
Roger Davies was doing nothing of that sort. Instead, he was holding a finally dry-eyed and slightly trembling Katie firmly. A frown shadowed his face as he listened to her explaining all that had happened. It was amazing how a person could have such mixed feelings and still not disintegrate with the pressure. He was ashamed of what he was feeling and was thankful Katie could not read minds. Happiness, grief, anger, relief and worry flooded his system all at once. He chanced a glance at Katie, hoping his eyes didn't betray his feelings. He needn't have worried...her eyelashes were closed gently over her hazel irises, and she was breathing rather heavily. Roger smiled, she had drifted off to sleep. Roger felt that she deserved some rest after all she had been through and sat there for what seemed like hours. Soon, his legs felt as if they had gone to sleep and he decided to wake her. Before he could do anything, she shifted in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around, a little dazed from sleep. Sadness dawned again and he placed a kiss on her forehead as if attempting to chase it all away for her. "I love you," he heard himself whisper before his mind even registered what he was saying. She stiffened and he panicked. Her eyes rested on his and he held her gaze fearfully. "I'm sorry," he started. Katie held up a hand, "Don't be, I need to tell you something." He had no idea if he should be feeling happy or sad. "Both of us went out before, and now Oliver and I are history. But all those facts aside, I still don't think it would be such a good idea to begin seeing each other again." Roger managed a smile, "You should still know that I haven't changed my mind." Katie nodded, "I know that. I just need some time to think about everything, Roger." He smiled reassuringly, "I understand." She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to lost yet another friend." A glimmer of hope made its way to his heart. 'Friends? So that's all she thinks Oliver is now? Then maybe...just maybe...' he looked at Katie, a genuine smile brightening her previously glum exterior, 'Maybe we still have a chance.'  
  
  
  
A/N: THE END!!!!!!! For this chapter. Is Katie a mary-sue yet? I hope not. On to the thanks!!!!  
  
Gryffcat: I'm glad to hear you're making an exception for MY story! I'm flattered!  
  
Kravenclaw: Guess what? I just found out that you're not the only one who thinks Katie and Roger should be together! Did this chapter give you any hints about who she might end up with?  
  
PotterPrincess: You want Katie and Roger too? Poor Ollie.no more supporters.=[  
  
Gambit and Wolvie Gals: thank YOU for posting my stories on your site!  
  
Rainesolo: BRITNEY SPEARS!!! Lol, Who do you want Katie to end up with? Oliver? I still wished you made Katie end up with Ollie..=[ Nvm, look on the bright side.she can end up with Oliver in MY story!!! No, she should go with Roger! Oh, what the heck! I'll solve it when the time comes.  
  
Jayne: Nothing much happens in this chapter..the next one will have LOTS of stuff!  
  
Spelldome: Oh boy, oh boy, you want Roger too!!! Wow..that guy is REALLY popular!  
  
Kiely34: It's OFFICIALLY Roger week! I suppose he DID seem like a jerk..thanks SOOO much for saying you like this story!  
  
MiSsfizz: they weren't playing Slytherin...Roger was just comparing them with the Gryffindor quidditch team.And his change of feelings didn't just happen in a week or so, it's like a month or more...and he still loves her, and Kimberly. That happens in real life too..thank you for reading! 


	20. Revealing his choice

Oliver tossed and turned on his bed, getting entangled in muddle of scarlet and gold sheets. He was sweaty and hot. Beads of perspiration were already forming on his forehead. The crisp night air that blew through the open window did nothing to help. Dejectedly, he sat up straight in his messy bed, angrily kicking at his tangled duvet. Having done so, he tugged at his short hair in frustration.  
  
Sleep, he badly needed some, but his consciousness just refused to leave him. Even distracting himself by thinking of Quidditch and counting quaffles in his sleep did not work. He was too preoccupied with the thought of both Kimberly and Katie. His eyes traveled across the room and he absently took in the full moon hanging in the sky. Its moonlight tinged the room a pale blue and Oliver pounded his fists and his soft mattress.  
  
What to do? What to do? He kept asking himself. After a brief contemplation, he decided against taking a stroll to the kitchens.  
  
Oliver remembered something that his mom used to tell him.  
  
'Always solve your problems before you sleep. It'll help you sleep better,' then she would always smile a little and say, 'but then, I always spend so much time thinking about solutions, it is always already dawn after I solve them."  
  
Oliver chuckled to himself. It was a paradox all right; but maybe, this time it just might work. Slightly appeased, he lied back down and hugged his pillow to him, wishing it was Katie. His mind ached after he ran several solutions through it. It took him a long while but he finally settled on a quiet talk with Kimberly to help him make his decision. He winced at the mere thought of it, talks with Kimberly, especially when it is about Katie, could never be quiet. She would probably blow her top off as soon as he brought up the subject. Oliver made a mental note to himself to bring her far from the general public. Then, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. Instead, thoughts of Katie and Roger filled his mind. Oliver groaned, all this thinking could not be healthy for him. He tossed and turned again and it wasn't until the wee hours of dawn that his consciousness finally slipped from his grasp. "My loss is going to be his gain," was his last philosophical thought before he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight streamed in, shining directly on Oliver's sleeping face. His eyes fluttered open and he immediately groaned. 'Not enough sleep,' he mumbled into his pillow-Katie. The birds whistling outside were too cheerful in his opinion. He rolled over to go back to the void of sleep but his sleepy eyes caught side of two picture frames lying face down on the side table. Distracted, he got out of bed and stretched before walking over to it. He picked the frames up and stood them on the table. He carefully scrutinized each one. The one in his left hand held two laughing figures. The giggling black haired beauty was squealing as his photo self tickled her mercilessly. In the other, a tall girl whose blonde hair fanned out beautifully behind her back was smiling prettily at him. His eyes shifted from one frame to another. They were both so different, in looks and personality, how in Merlin's name was he going to choose? He continued staring at them morosely until Percy came in.  
  
"Breakfast finished hours ago, where were you?" he asked.  
  
Oliver looked at him blankly. His mind still reeling from the images of Katie and Kimberly.  
  
Percy impatiently waved a hand at him and gave up on trying to talk to his inattentive friend.  
  
Oliver smiled slightly and ambled out of the dorm. He headed down stairs and his eyes immediately rested themselves on Katie. She was seated at the furthest corner of the room with Alicia and Angelina. She hadn't seen him yet although Angelina had fixed him with a cold glare before returning to their conversation. He caught sight of Kimberly sitting far away from the trio and also away from the other Gryffindors. She looked sullen and miserable and even from the stairs, Oliver could clearly see the empty look in her eyes. Katie's head snapped up as he reached the landing and she observed him carefully. Her uncertain eyes became reproachful when she saw him head towards the lonely Kimberly and sat next to her. She angrily turned back to her friends and ignored the sympathetic looks they threw her way. Oliver sighed and greeted Kimberly. She tore her gaze away from the fireplace and looked at him, her deep blue eyes so penetrating and sincere, he swore she was looking into his soul.  
  
"Hi Oliver. Have you reached a decision yet? About which of us....?" she trailed off, yet getting straight to the point.  
  
Her face was guarded and emotionless, but he could tell that she was dreading his answer. He took his time and examined every feature she possessed, from her golden locks that flowed way past her shoulders to her delicate fingers gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in. Allowing his gaze to travel back to her set face, he nodded once, in reply to her question. He could see her swallow hard as she prepared herself for his answer. He took a deep breath and managed a small smile, truly convinced that he wouldn't regret the choice he made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. I did not dare add too much of Kimberly's 'good' features because my friend was looking over my shoulder and whining about how Katie should end up with Olly.  
  
Anyway, on to the thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rainesolo: Oliver and Katie......hehehe. What message board is that? What non-existent couples? Can you explain further? I really should make it Roger and Katie, you did make her end up with Terrence in your story, j/k...=]  
  
  
  
Raven the Chaser: I'll think about the prequel. I'll have to finish this first. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiely34: That's a cute song! I wish I was in her shoes. Lol...  
  
  
  
The Lady Shannon: I think there are more than one Oliver supporter, thankfully. His looks deserve it! Thank you so much for saying it was fantastic!  
  
  
  
Kaidence Ledger: You updated and I reviewed, I did, didn't I? Your mushy story is a nice mushy story! I like it!  
  
  
  
Gryffcat: You called my story good!!! Thanks so much for saying that, I don't care if you don't mean it!  
  
  
  
Gambit and Wolvie gals: Can I bet? Can I bet? Ooooh....I wanna bet! But I can't! *Wails* Authors can't bet!!!!  
  
  
  
Spelldome: loved your dance!!! Lol.. Of course they have a chance!!! You think I'd be that cruel to you????  
  
  
  
Missfizz: Oh yes! Another Oliver supporter! I was beginning to think that the poor guy was losing his fans! Thanks for leaving a review!  
  
  
  
PotterPrincess: Hello!!! I love reading your reviews! Do you know that I always leave your story to the end and read that last as a treat? Hehe...yes, it is that good! Lol....of course it is good, as you are the best G/A writer!!!!  
  
  
  
Stephanie: Reviews work miracles, I'll see what I can do. 


	21. I GIVE UP!

Katie eyed the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Kimberly apprehensively. She kept reminding herself not to care about how close they were sitting, or how he actually chose Kimberly's company over hers. She frowned, so what if they weren't exactly on speaking terms right now, regardless of their promise to stay friends no matter the outcome, he still shouldn't show his preference for the blonde girl so plainly, and with the so many other students milling about.  
  
She saw Oliver's brown eyes traveling towards her and hastily looked away. She glanced at her watch and gasped. She was late! She promised to meet Roger at the pitch five minutes ago. Bloody hell, it was all Oliver's fault. She jumped up and left Angelina exchanging knowing glances with Fred. Tripping over scattered books, she clumsily made her way to the exit, no longer thinking about Oliver and Kimberly.  
  
"I know it would be wrong to not tell her, so I really have to - " Oliver stopped in mid-sentence, distracted. He looked at Katie's vacated seat and gaped. Where did she disappear to? Just when he urgently needed to talk to her. He and Kimberly stood up simultaneously. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
She smiled at him, "You do need to tell her Oliver. She has a right to know! It might be hard....but hey, you are a Gryffindor and all."  
  
He fidgeted nervously, "I don't know if I have the guts to go through with it."  
  
"You have to." Kimberly reached up and hugged him. "I won't allow you not to! She has to know."  
  
Oliver nodded wordlessly, reciting what he was going to say in his mind.  
  
Kimberly pushed him gently towards the portrait hole, "I think she went to the Quidditch pitch."  
  
Oliver shot her an inquisitive look. She smiled, "I heard her talking to Roger. He asked her to meet him there."  
  
Oliver groaned. He nervously chewed on his bottom lip. Kimberly scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
"You have to talk to her sooner or later! And sooner is much more better in my opinion.....so go!" She pushed him harder.  
  
"All right already!" He slowly walked to the exit but hesitated. What if Roger got angry and beat him up? Not that he was afraid, he just didn't want to bruise anything. He chanced a look at Kimberly, she was making animated gestures with her hands, urging him to go. He swallowed hard, then, squaring his shoulders determinedly, he walked out of the common room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Katie laughed delightedly. Roger's brilliant stroke of genius to cheer her up had worked marvelously. It wasn't chocolates, or jewelry, or even quidditch.....it was a simple and cute little thing. Roger had brought a puppy. The tiny golden puppy gazed at her with its large bambi-like eyes. Katie laughed again when the mischievous pup's soft ears flopped over his eyes, blocking his view. It stumbled and landed flat on the ground, all four legs stretched out. It's happy spirit unhampered, the puppy got up and trotted gaily over to Katie. He sniffed for a while and then started to lick her outstretched hand, drawing another round of pleased giggles from the girl.  
  
  
  
Roger watched her happily. This was the first time in days that Katie had really laughed. He smiled at her when the puppy abandoned her hand to frolic around the grounds, having the time of his life as he explored his new territory.  
  
"Where'd you get him? His so cute!" Katie asked.  
  
He just shrugged. She walked over to stand in front of him. Suddenly, something brown and furry streaked past them, brushing Katie's legs. She squealed in fright and jumped straight into a surprised Roger's arms.  
  
He started chuckling after he realized that it was nothing but a squirrel. Katie buried her head deeper into his robes, trembling slightly, "Don't laugh," she chided, "It's not funny! What was that? Was it a -a rat?" Her muffled voice sounded fearful.  
  
Roger laughed, Katie was known for her fear of rodents. "Roger! Don't let me go! Is it still there?"  
  
Roger pulled away to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Ahhh....don't worry about that, I won't drop you. Anyway, you didn't really think it was something frightening, did you?"  
  
Katie blushed from embarrassment and the fact that she just realized that she was in Roger's arms. "Uh Roger? You can put me down now."  
  
Roger obeyed her soft command but his hands fell to rest on her waist. He looked at her expectantly. She was breathing heavily, her eyes speaking thousands of words for her. He saw the apparent desire and urged her to fulfill it. After a moment's hesitation, she finally obliged.  
  
Her knees almost gave way as she was overwhelmed with unspeakable pleasure. His musky scent enveloped her as she kissed him and filled her with such warmth and familiarity that she hadn't experienced ever since their breakup.  
  
Seconds flew by and soon, Katie had to pull away for air. Roger smiled at her, "You know something Katie? I don't care who you choose, just promise me you'll never forget me."  
  
Katie frowned slightly, "You don't even know yet, Roger. I don't know what to do either! Oliver is so...different!"  
  
"I said if. If it's not me, I just want you to know that you have my full support."  
  
She stepped away from him, and looked at him doubtfully. "That is comforting to know, but do you mean that?"  
  
"I do! I'll respect your decision! We'll be friends forever."  
  
She smiled and watched the puppy, her eyes reflecting amusement at its hilarious antics. After a little while, she spoke, "Corny, Roger, but thank you."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Oliver watched the laughing pair from a castle window. Was that a puppy? He scowled as Katie leapt into Roger's arm. Did that guy put a spell on her? Even though it was only an act of fear, a pang of jealousy still hit him hard.  
  
After a while, he clenched his fists. They were kissing, and worse, Katie initiated it. This was too much. Can this get any harder? This was just wonderful. Oliver struggled with his inner self. He desperately wanted to just turn away and keep his decision to himself and Kimberly. And from the looks of it, Katie would be much happier not knowing.  
  
Now they were talking seriously together. Oliver growled, "That's it! I give up!"  
  
With that, he turned away from the window.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Did he go talk to her? I don't know....you'll have to wait. I know I'm evil, but it's late and I haven't had my lunch yet and I really want to post this. Sorry! You'll know his decision in the next chapter, promise~!!!  
  
Gryffcat: Hey! I'm glad somebody likes my story!!! And if you're obsessing, it's good! For me, at least....lol......Sorry about the cliffhangers!!!!  
  
Jagged Epiphany: A few cliffhangers??? A lot!!! More like it.....but it keeps your story interesting!!! I like all of them very much! And your original is really original!!! Thank you for everything!!!!  
  
  
  
Spelldome: Yay, it's you! I'm so glad to have you as my constant reviewer! =] Enjoyed this chapter????  
  
Blue eyes: Ummm....geez, I can't even explain why I put the cliffhanger! Just felt like it? *smiles sheepishly* Sorry!!!!!!  
  
PokelilPupe: It's not why you are called pokelilpupe? Oh well, I still think your name is cute even though you still poke me. A thousand apologies for making you wait so long! I know loads of Oliver Wood stories! Just send me an email! I'll give you the list!  
  
Mashimaro-Chan: I'm sorry I haven't joined!! You have no idea what my computer has been doing to me!!! And with my exams coming up! AHHHHHH! First of all, My mouse won't work properly, it's new.....and something is wrong with it....Then, my stupid toolbar won't pop up....I know I'm confusing you....but give me a reminder after Oct 18, that's when my exams are done, I'll go joine then! I wanna changed my mouse and I have to do it myself and my brother is not here to bring me to the shop and I can't drive. My parents are useless when it comes to technology and I need to go study now! Remember to remind me! Your group sounds fun!  
  
Erin: Thank you!!! I'm running out of things to say! I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad you read so many chapters at one go! I'm honored you actuall;y bother enough to spend time on my story!!!!  
  
Lady Shannon: Will it be Katie? Why, I don't know! Keep reading!!! Lol.....I'm bad, aren't I? But tell you what, I promise you you'll be happy with its outcome....oops! Did I give away too much? I'm still not saying who Oliver chooses though!!! It's a 50-50 percent chance.=]  
  
Shortydork: I always love your reviews!!! They sweet and short!!!! I like long ones too, but you are really good at getting your point across.....thanks!!!  
  
Swimgirl: I love you for saying you liked it! I was afraid I'd be bombarded with rotten eggs for that cliffie!  
  
Kaidence Ledger: UPDATE!!! I did....and now it is your turn! Is your computer hooked up yet? 


	22. Where I Belong

Oliver won....so here is the ending I promised, I suppose you guys already know who they ends up with, huh? That takes the fun out of the whole thing but still....here goes nothing!!! BTW, to all of you who voted for Roger, don't be angry with me! There'll be a 'treat', which I hope will be one to you guys, coming soon!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver approached the laughing couple hesitantly, his hands buried deep in his pocket to shield them from the chilly autumn air. His shoes made a crunching noise as they trod upon the dried leaves that littered the green pitch, giving away his presence.  
  
The puppy stopped gamboling about and looked at him curiously, its head cocked to one side. Its rigid body caught Katie's eye and she looked at the puppy's stance for a moment before following its unwavering gaze.  
  
She blushed when she saw him, whether it was caused out of surprise or guilt, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Oliver! How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long." He replied uneasily, not daring to look the both of them in the eye. He was still smarting from their kiss.  
  
The three of them stood there awkwardly in silence, until Katie uncertainly asked him, "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
He cleared his throat, desperately wishing that the thick silence that hovered around them would disappear. "Right...." 'Now or never, Wood, 'he told himself. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you Katie."  
  
Roger caught on quickly, "I think I'll leave now. Got to get the puppy back to Hagrid." With that, he picked the puppy up and shot Oliver an encouraging smile accompanied with a bold wink, before heading back to isolated shack.  
  
Rather shocked at his rival's friendliness, he gaped at his swishing robes that grew more and more distant before Katie snapped his attention back to her.  
  
"Oh, umm....You know the thing we talked about-the other day? The one about making choices?"  
  
Katie just stared at him blankly, "Huh?"  
  
Oliver sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "The discussion we had in the unused classroom, remember? Where we decided to break the whole thing off to think? Well, I have made my choice."  
  
'It's just a matter of whether you agree or not,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh," she said happily, finally understanding. It took a while before her fear overtook her gleefulness at comprehending what Oliver just said. When it did, however, she looked up at him with puppy brown eyes, "Choice?"  
  
Oliver smiled weakly.  
  
"Y-you made it?" The importance of this situation finally set in fully. Katie realized-almost panicking-that Oliver might not want her after all. Especially when he made his preference so clear this morning....Doubts crept into her mind rapidly, until Katie was led to believe that his planned future did not involve her at all.  
  
Amazingly, she did not suffer from hysterical epilepsy, or even a mental break down. Much, much more amazingly, she managed to face him with a composed exterior that belied her inner tumultuous feelings.  
  
She braced herself, as she bravely got straight to the point. 'Might as well get this over with and then indulge in buckets of ice cream,' she thought miserably.  
  
"So Oliver, Kimberly or me?"  
  
Slightly fazed by her abruptness, Oliver stammered, "Well-I, you see, umm....Wait a minute, why should I tell first? Ladies first, is that right?"  
  
He was almost sick with anxiety and couldn't bear the shame he might face if he made a total fool of himself. Imagine, sex God Oliver Wood gets turned down by the girl he wanted. HA! It would be much better if she went first.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes, "Nuh-uh, you go first."  
  
Oliver frowned, "No, you!"  
  
"I insist, Mr. Wood, you!"  
  
They continued in that vein for some time before Oliver gave up and put a stop to their childish disagreeing. "This is stupid!"  
  
Katie nodded, her bouncy hair bobbing as she did, "I agree fully! But-" here, she smiled cheekily, "You go first."  
  
He laughed, somewhat disbelievingly, "You don't give up easily do you?"  
  
She shook her head at his rhetorical question, eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
He sat down on the dewy ground and pulled her down beside him before beginning.  
  
"I don't dare say, in case your choice is different, and I'll make a total fool out of myself-"  
  
Katie flung her arms around him so quickly that Oliver was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Katie, wha-" Oliver started to say, but was interrupted once more by Katie planting light kisses on his mouth.  
  
Her face was lit up by a brilliant smile and she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, although he didn't mind the situation at all. However, he was getting a backache by lying halfway on the ground and shifted under her to acquire a more comfortable position. He ended up sitting awkwardly with a happy Katie still positioned on him.  
  
"Katie? I can't breathe."  
  
She moved a little but didn't get off him. A mischievous smile formed on her face, "So...your choice would be?"  
  
Oliver frowned, bemused, "I have a feeling you already know."  
  
She rolled away and sat next to him. "I think I do too."  
  
Oliver finally sat up properly and faced her, "How?"  
  
Her eyes twinkled as she replied wittily, "Feminine instincts."  
  
He sighed in relief, "So I don't have to spell it out then?"  
  
She looked at him, suddenly serious, "What if I'm wrong?"  
  
"Alright then, who do you think it is?"  
  
"Kimberly?"  
  
Oliver could tell she knew that wasn't right, "No."  
  
She grinned, seeming like her old happy-go-lucky self again, "Well, it isn't Roger either."  
  
"It isn't?" Oliver exclaimed, pretending to look shocked.  
  
She laughed and punched him good-naturedly on his shoulder, "I think you know that already!" she echoed his previous statement.  
  
"I did?" he continued his travesty shamelessly. Katie ruffled his hair, "Stop it!"  
  
He laughed and caught her arm reflexively. With one fluid movement, he placed her on his lap and said accusingly, "I saw you kissing."  
  
She stiffened before turning around so that their faces were barely inches away.  
  
"Oh? So you wanna start fighting about that again?" she asked softly.  
  
"No, but I did not like it."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the nose, "It's a good thing you didn't-"  
  
Oliver titled his face up and caught her lips, deepening the kiss rapidly and relishing their closeness and the bliss of feeling her against him once more, soft and warm and altogether familiar, comforting and homely.  
  
Katie broke away, "-because I don't think I'll be doing that ever again."  
  
Oliver smiled and pushed a wisp of stubborn hair away from her face.  
  
"We haven't done that in a long time," he said, referring to the kiss.  
  
"Way too long," agreed Katie.  
  
The day was coming close to an end and Katie realized she had spent almost the whole day on the pitch. The sun was saying its farewell for the day and the orange and pinkish glow that spilled generously from the fiery orb enveloped them.  
  
Katie sighed, being a girl -even a quidditch playing one-she admired the setting sun and the scenery, feeling as though everything was perfect and that a 'happily ever after' was bound to follow.  
  
Oliver, although he was much more realistic, did not dampen her silent ecstasy, but it might have been because he didn't know what she was thinking.  
  
Katie laced her fingers with his while his other free hand gently smoothed out the tangles in her long hair. She leaned into his touch, feeling happy and loved at the same time.  
  
'This is where I'm meant to be,' she thought, as Oliver wrapped his arms around her, 'This is where I belong.'  
  
So the teenage girl and her captain stayed there until the sun fully disappeared, each lost in their own fantasies, no matter how childish, are still pleasant to think about.  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hate to say this, but I hate this chapter. I don't like the way I wrote it. Urghh.someone shoot me. If it really isn't tolerable, tell me, okay? I'll write it all over again. Yuck, 5 pages of crap. No thank you's this time...in a hurry to get this chapter up! I waited too long, didn't I? Hope you guys don't mind! 


	23. Goodbye, Oliver WoodALTERNATE ENDING

Here's the treat I promised! Of course...it HAS to be in the form of a chapter, what else? This takes place after the 21st chapter, in which Oliver did NOT go and talk to Katie on the pitch. On with it!!!  
  
  
  
Months passed since he witnessed Katie and Roger's kiss. During those months, they remained friends, but there was a definite change in their relationship. It was strained, tense and weird. Each of them had silently reached a decision but neither had the courage to speak to the other about it.  
  
"Graduation day," Oliver thought as he straightened his robes. "Time to tell her the truth, Wood, whether you like it or not."  
  
Most of the seventh years had looked forward to this day with increasing anticipation and also a sense of sadness. Girls approached it with tearful farewells and sentimental hugs. Guys remained indifferent but there was clear reluctance to leave the place they called 'home' for seven long years.  
  
To Oliver, that day meant that it was time. Time to tell snap out of uncertainty, time to consummate his decision by declaring it, and time to face the harsh reality of losing someone that mattered to him. He had procrastinated long enough. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, mentally bracing himself for the impending conversation he would be having with Katie Bell in just a few minutes.  
  
He entered the Great Hall. Streamers and various decorations were strewn all over the place. Crowds of well-wishers, recently graduated students and proud parents congested the entire place. Most of them were preparing to leave. The ceremony was over.  
  
Oliver looked around, trying to spot a certain raven-haired girl. He finally found her in the midst of the chattering crowd, conversing animatedly with Roger Davies and totally oblivious to the noise around her. The tall brunette sighed and pushed his way around to get to her.  
  
"Katie!" he called. She looked up, smiling in delight when she saw him. He beckoned to her and waited patiently as she offered an excuse to the frowning Roger before running to him.  
  
Her eyes stared up at him expectantly. Oliver bit his lip, she looked unusually hyper and he didn't have the heart to break the news to her. Why, oh why did he have to be the one?  
  
"Let's take a walk outside, shall we?" he extended an arm to her courteously, forcing all the doubts away from his mind.  
  
She nodded happily and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him out of the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as they stepped outside, Katie shivered. A blast of stinging cold wind whipped her hair mercilessly. The sky was grey and streaks of lightning illuminated the dark sky occasionally. A storm was brewing in the distance.  
  
Katie pulled her flying cloak around her tightly as she followed Oliver to a nearby patch of trees. Leaves fell around them, detached from their swaying branches and blanketed the ground, creating a suitably melancholy atmosphere.  
  
Oliver shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and shuffled his feet, not knowing how to begin.  
  
She twirled her hair absently, untangling the colourful leaves from her messy locks. Katie watched him intensely. His physical language spoke volumes. She understood.  
  
"It's not me, is it?"  
  
Oliver was startled by her soft words, accurately presumed.  
  
He sighed, and didn't try to pretend anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katie. It's...I think, that Kimberly's - "  
  
"Sure. I understand." She smiled at him weakly, "No explanations needed."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
She shook her head and blinked, trying to keep those blasted tears from breaking loose. Explain, please...explain! Tell me why...  
  
All the damn apologies in the world couldn't and will never be able to erase the hurt she felt. It was extremely painful to know that all their precious moments together would be gone, blown away with the wind that accompanied his confession. She had never hated anyone as much she hated Kimberly at that particular second.  
  
Oliver, her Oliver, was leaving forever.  
  
Where was Roger when you needed him?  
  
"Oliver!" A sharp voice pierced the chilly air. "We're leaving!"  
  
Oliver's head jerked slightly in surprise, "Just a minute, mum!"  
  
He faced the sad girl, unsure whether to leave her like this or stay out of courtesy. Her head was still lowered and she was shaking slightly. He felt sympathetic.  
  
"You can go."  
  
He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Are you sure?"  
  
She lifted her head and faced him bravely, her cheeks wet with tears. "I'm not saying I understand, Oliver, you know I don't."  
  
He remained rooted to the ground.  
  
"But this is what you want, maybe even...what I want. Then, it's for the best, isn't it?" she asked him.  
  
He didn't reply. It was a rhetorical question. Yet, she looked so vulnerable with her hair flying all over and her shoulders hunched. He felt guilty.  
  
"Just - just tell me one thing," she pleaded, "Tell me that you didn't regret what we went through together....tell me that you wouldn't trade what we had for anything in the world."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't, Katie. Those were the best time in my Hogwarts days. I still love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ollie. We can still be friends, eh?"  
  
He nodded. Suddenly, a protective hand wrapped around his arm and an affectionate kiss was placed on his cold cheek. He turned slightly and found himself staring into two bright blue eyes that regarded him inquisitively.  
  
"Kimberly." He greeted. She looked at Katie cautiously and he knew he had to leave soon.  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other some time in the future," he said to Katie.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He smiled slightly and turned away from her, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through him as a small piece of his heart broke.  
  
Katie watched him leave in silence. She watched him walk away from Hogwarts and from her life. Forever.  
  
Her cloaked billowed around her ferociously, threatening to tear from its loose grip around her shoulders. She snapped back to reality when two arms pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"You okay?" a warm voice asked. She nodded, leaning into him comfortably.  
  
"I'm fine, Roger, just fine." As an afterthought, she added, "I love you."  
  
Oliver Wood will be nothing but a memory from the past, a sweet childhood romance that she would always remember. It was the beginning of something new. Roger claimed her lips in a sweet kiss and all thoughts fled from her mind.  
  
Goodbye, Oliver Wood, my friend and nothing more.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yucky yuck, yuck. Someone snap me out of Writer's block land. That was NOT good. And I'm sorry if you wasted your time reading that. Not much romance...but that was your thanks for reviewing and reading my story all this time.  
  
This is finally, and officially, THE END. 


End file.
